


Answered Prayers

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama & Romance, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Prince Hannibal is betrothed to King George only to hear he is dead upon arriving at the castle.  However, George's son, Will, is brought in to substitute for his father.  Hannibal prefers this switch but Will chivalrously promises not to foist himself upon Hannibal.  Hannibal is much annoyed.





	1. Chapter 1

"The gods are toying with me," said Hannibal as he sat on his bed alone after the wedding. He couldn't blame his groom for being too exhausted from having, in quick succession, to attend his father's funeral, a coronation and a wedding. However, his current situation was not what he had been expecting when he first rode from his kingdom to marry the King of Wolf Trap.

When the marriage contract had been negotiated, he had been promised to Prince Will's father, Gregory. He was reputed to be a drunk, slovenly man who enjoyed brothels and coarse company. Hannibal had decided that he would only let the man touch him during his heats, become pregnant with an heir and then push him to spend the rest of his time with his loutish friends. He had planned to ply the man with drink and fatty foods while learning enough about court dynamics so he could become regent once his husband suffered an early death. He had been in a dark mood throughout the carriage ride to his new home.

However, upon arrival at the castle, he had been extremely puzzled and irked by the sight of everyone dressed in black standing outside the castle. "Surely, my arrival is not such a tragedy that everyone is weeping," he said, half in jest, as he stepped out of the carriage.

Lord Jack, Chamberlain of the royal household, stepped forward. "I am sorry to inform you that the king is dead."

Hannibal frowned slightly. "I did not receive word before I left."

"It only happened two days before you arrived. Word has not gotten out."

"This is terrible," said Hannibal. While he was secretly relieved at not having to marry him, he couldn't help but worry that all the agreements were now null and void.

"We have called back Prince Will from the monastery and he will marry you in his father's place. I believe that does not break the contract."

"That does fulfill the terms . . ."

"Here he comes!" cried out various members of the crowd.

Hannibal turned and as awestruck at the beauty of the man astride a white horse. Dressed simply in brown and green, he seemed younger than him, head full of dark curls, and slim frame. He looked nothing like his father. He had heard rumors that his mother was a beauty and that he took after her. The rumors, if anything, did him an injustice by not properly framing the extent of his comeliness. 

Will stopped his horse in front of him and said, "You're Prince Hannibal?"

"I am. I extend my condolences for the untimely death of your father."

"Thank you."

"Prince Will," said Lord Jack. "We must get ready for your coronation."

"We will have to talk later."

It had been an insanely fast-paced affair with the feast being at the conclusion of all three events that took place over a matter of days. While they had sat and stood next to each other throughout the ceremonies, they had barely spoken much more than their vows. He could smell Will, though. It was a soothing musky smell with overtones of cinnamon and clove that helped to center him.  
It was only when they were walking towards their quarters that they finally had time to speak to each other.

"I suppose I'm not what you were expecting when you came here," said Will.

"I am not disappointed if that's what you mean," said Hannibal. "You have undergone a trying time and earned my deepest respect. I do not give it easily."

"Things usually aren't quite so hectic."

"I should hope not. I hope to have time to get to know you better."

"There's not much to know," said Will. "I know that this is not what you chose. And I do not plan on forcing myself on you."

"I . . . don't understand."

"According to our customs, each spouse and concubine has his or her own room. It's up to the king who he visits that night though sometimes he stays in his own room if he is ill or needs rest. I'm showing you where you will be sleeping." Will opened the door to a room that had little more than a bed and a desk. "I don't think they knew what you wanted in your room. Be sure to ask for anything you want. I'll make sure you get it." 

Hannibal had felt like arguing but he could see how weary Will felt at the moment from the whiplash of emotions created by the events he had little time to process. "I see. However, if you have need of me, do not worry about interrupting my sleep. I am here for that reason."

Will had given him a wan smile before leaving him to go to his own room. 

As Hannibal sat on his bed, he considered what to do. Besides reading and writing, he had been trained in drawing, playing various stringed instruments, dancing, conversation, statecraft, and additionally, medicine at his own insistence. The man he was now married to seemed a reserved, introverted man who was intelligent and took things seriously. The only thing he seemed to have in common with his now deceased father was a fondness for wine. He would have to work on finding out more about his new husband's likes and dislikes. He would also have to see who else would be competing against him for the new king's affections. 

For he intended that his room would be the only one ever occupied.


	2. Chapter 2

It was shortly after dawn that there was a knock on his door. Hannibal opened it to find a courtseying young woman with black hair and a smile. "Yes?"

"Your highness, the king has asked me to be your lady-in-waiting. I am to help you get dressed, show you around the castle, answer any and all questions and sleep in your room whenever the king is not visiting you."

"I see. Your name?"

"It's Beverly Katz."

"Perhaps while you help me dress, you can tell me more about the man I just married."

"Of course, your highness."

"Please call me Hannibal while we are in my room."

Hannibal quickly took off his night shirt while Beverly took out clothes from the trunk that was at the foot of the bed. "What a fine under tunic you have," she said, admiring the embroidered silk. She helped him put it over his head and helped pull it down his back. She helped him put on a surcoat then a coat on top as well as trousers. 

"How long have you known King Will?"

"Ever since I came to court . . . about five years."

"I heard he came here from a monastery. Was he about to take vows?"

"No, he was in need of rest. He had been fighting monsters for the past three years except for his stay at the monastery where he's been for the past four months. The last monster he killed took out the rest of the men, leaving him the only survivor with grievous wounds. The monastery offered a place to heal both his body and soul. Also it's no secret that he and his father did not get along. Also Lord Jack would have pushed for him to go back to fighting monsters as soon as possible if he went back to court."

"I see. What do you think about him?"

Beverly thought for a second. "I think that he wants to do what is best for everyone. He's a truthful man and not someone who wants to hurt others for petty reasons. He is a solitary person who enjoys reading and fishing. He occasionally goes hunting for game along with his falconer. He is not someone who enjoys balls though he can dance passably enough. He is someone who prefers dogs to people."

"Were there any previous engagements that I should know about?"

"No engagements. However, he did have fond feelings for Lady Alana Bloom but she did not return his interest. Is there someone you were fond of before you came here?"

"Aren't you the curious one? No, there is no one I currently pine for back home."

"If you want to woo Will, I suggest that you make nice with his two gentlemen-in-waiting, Jimmy and Brian. Their sense of humor may try your patience but I suggest that you laugh at their jokes anyway. They can make life easy or hard for you."

Hannibal nodded. "I have no intention of being rude." After Beverly helped him with his shoes, he said, "Please take me on a tour of the castle."

***

Beverly showed Hannibal the library, which he was delighted to find was extensive and full of rare editions. He noted especially that it had a large number of books studying animals and plants, which Beverly indicated was of special interest to Will to his joy. She showed him where he could meet the apothecary and physician, both of whom he was much less pleased with. He found their views old-fashioned and decided to hire someone more recently educated he could talk to. He went to the stables and found that the horses were well-fed and their stalls well-mucked. 

"I should ask Will to ride with me. Perhaps a picnic separated from the fuss and pomp of court would serve to relax him."

"I thought that's a splendid idea."

"I would like to meet the master huntsman and the man in charge of the stables. From what I can see, they're doing a good job."

"Is there anywhere else you would like to go?"

"I would like to take a look at our guards and soldiers but for now, the kitchen."

"Certainly."

As they walked into the castle, Hannibal said, "I happen to be quite good at organizing fetes and tournaments and balls so Will has nothing to worry in regards to that. I've traveled to the other kingdoms and can advise him on their customs."

"Whew, that's going to help a great deal."

"I did not see him as being awkward."

"It's less awkwardness and more bluntness that could be a problem."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They saw a large garden full of herbs and other plants. "What a lovely smell," remarked Hannibal. He could smell mint, sage, chamomile, and lavender among the produce grown for the kitchen. "I will have to take a closer look to see what's available." He also noted a river running through the estate that made for a fine supply of clean water and fresh fish.

As they went to the kitchen, Hannibal was pleased to see it was given the room and prominence it deserved. There were dozens of people prepping to feed the entire castle. One woman turned and said, 

"Everybody, King Hannibal is here."

Everybody turned and bowed to him. Most of the kitchen workers were boys or men, doing much of the manual labor like hauling in wood for the fires and water for washing, cleaning soiled dishes and pots, turning the spitted meat over the fires, sharpening knives, churning butter, kneading loaves of bread, pounding nutmeats into powder and gutting animals. There were a few women but they were concentrated on working with sauces and seasoning. "Your Majesty," said Lady Molly, the servant who was in charge of the pantry. 

"I just wanted to say that I was much impressed by the quality of food at the feast I was presented with." 

"Thank you, your highness."

"I was just wondering if would be possible you could make some recipes I have brought from my homeland." He had enjoyed the food at the feast but there were a few recipes that would ease his homesickness and wanted to push for a more judicious use of spicing. 

"That should be no problem. Is there any special food you are especially fond of?"

"I have an infinite appetite for wild boar though the venison served was flavorful."

"I'll be sure to tell the master huntsman."

***

Beverly knocked on Will's door. "Is his highness awake?"

"We just got him dressed," said a voice behind the door. The door opened to reveal Brian at the door and Jimmy standing next to Will sitting on the bed.

"I thought that we should have lunch together," said Hannibal. 

"Yes, I suppose I should eat with my new husband," said Will. He turned to the servants and said, "I'd like to walk to the dining hall alone with him. Please meet us there." 

As they walked to the dining hall using a more isolated route, Will said, "Beverly did show you around the castle."

"She showed me the library, the stables, the nearby river and herb garden and the kitchen."

"That's a good introduction. She can show you more this afternoon after lunch."

"If you can afford the time, I would prefer that you give me the rest of the tour. It is no knock on her competence that I ask this but I would like to know you better."

"I suppose I could. I'll show you around the courtyard, the towers and the temple." 

"I was also wondering if you could tell me who you would advise me to befriend and who to avoid of your court. I would not like to make friends of those who are your enemies."

"I trust Bevelry, Jimmy and Brian, of course. Jack is sworn to the kingdom and would remain loyal to the throne even if I don't always agree with him. Molly is a good manager of the kitchen and I trust her to choose trustworthy workers. Matthew, my falconer, has been loyal to me for years. However . . ."

"Go on."

"I have been away from court for quite some time. I am not as steeped in its machinations as I should be. I will say that two people who stand out as untrustworthy. There is a red-headed lady named Winifred but most people use her nickname Freddie. She is a ruthless gossip who enjoys spreading words of the most scurrilous rumors for attention. She has a most flattering tongue but it's covered with lies. The only reason she is here is that many court members love to make use of her against each other and occasionally Jack finds her ability to quickly disseminate information worth tolerating her disruptions. Otherwise, she would be cast out."

"And the other?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudor is after the Middle Ages but I think this video is a good representation of how labor intensive the kitchen is & how extravagant feast days can be https://youtu.be/azCGi_a4b-k


	3. Chapter 3

Will looked around to make sure nobody was within earshot. "It may be blasphemous but the temple priest Frederick Chilton is something akin to a self-aggrandizing weasel. As a cousin, he is second in line to the throne until I have a child then he becomes third."

"Does he have traitorous aspirations?"

"No, he's too much of a coward for that. However, he has hinted strongly that if I found ruling too cumbersome, he'd gladly take on the burden."

Hannibal sneered. Chilton sounded even worse than George. "And we both have to attend the services."

"It would be very obvious if we didn't."

Hannibal relaxed a little. He was glad to know that his husband wasn't a prig obsessed with keeping up appearances and finger wagging even in private but could indulge in some acid humor. "I was wondering if we could go riding or fishing after we finish lunch. I don't want to spoil my lunch by going to temple directly afterwards."

Will smiled. "A short ride."

Hannibal felt his heart flutter at the sight of an honest spontaneous smile from him. 

***

After lunch, they took a leisurely walk to the stables. "We should probably ride through the kingdom to show everybody who their new kings are. It'll make them accepting us as their rulers easier and it'll help me understand what really needs to be done."

"I would enjoy that. I know that during your time hunting monsters, you traveled all over your kingdom."

"That's true. However, I was seen more as a useful pest exterminator than a hero."

"I strongly doubt that."

"I must confess something to you."

"What is it?"

"Ever since I killed the Red Dragon and left the only survivor of my men, I have had wretched dreams. Not every night, but I often cry and thrash in my sleep. I am afraid that I would make a poor companion for anyone's bed. That's why I was at the monastery, to help soothe my mind. It has happened less often but I would fear hurting you unintentionally."

"An omega's scent often help to calm and soothe alpha's nerves. Please let me help you. You are my husband."

"I . . . You mustn't talk to Chilton regarding my sleep. He would dearly love an excuse to have me exorcised, saying that the ghosts of the men who died are haunting me."

Hannibal scowled. His remark had been meant to reassure but now Will seemed quite nervous. "What he says is a lot of foolishness. I know from experience that people who have suffered great loss often sleep poorly well after everybody else think they should have gotten over it."

"Thank you. I . . ."

A loud voice interrupted their interlude. "Your Highness! Your Highness! I'm so happy you have returned."

Hannibal turned to see a young man their age ride towards them with a hawk on his arm. "Who is this?" he said to Will.

Will smiled. "Oh, this is Matthew Brown. He is a falconer and has been a loyal subject for years. Besides hunting for our table, he has always done what I asked no matter how dangerous. Matthew, this is my husband, King Hannibal of the House Lecter."

Matthew bowed before him. "Your Highness."

"I'm always glad to meet a good falconer," said Hannibal. "I have not had the opportunity to learn that particular skill."

"Not everybody can do it," said Matthew. "I will make sure that I bring in some rabbits today or tomorrow."

"I believe you were supposed to show me the temple," said Hannibal to Will. While he was not really interested in seeing the temple, he was not thrilled at the way Matthew was looking at Will as if he was the sun after a month of darkness. He wondered if Will either didn't notice or was so used to it he no longer bothered to acknowledge it. 

"I will see you later," said Will as he got back on his horse. 

As they rode towards the temple, Will said, "I hope the temple is empty as he may be out either eating or gossiping with Freddie."

"They sound like two of a kind. Perhaps you should play matchmaker."

This actually made Will throw back his head and laugh, which delighted Hannibal.

***

As Hannibal walked into the empty temple, he had to admit that the stained glass windows were beautiful and the tile work on the ground was exquisite. He looked up to see the pantheon of the gods on the ceiling painted in bright colors and details of heroic epics written on the supporting columns. Carved marbles statues stood in the corners of the room. "A most lovely temple," said Hannibal.

"It should be," said Will. "Chilton was always cajoling my father for this artwork and that. It also helps that Barney and several workers here are diligent in keeping things clean and polished." 

Any hopes of them leaving without seeing the priest were dashed when they heard a voice call out, "Oh, your Highnesses, how may I serve you?" They turned to see Chilton standing in the aisle. He was dressed in his priestly finery of robes made of linen. Chilton gave them a most obsequious smile. "My kings. I am honored by your presence." He gave Hannibal a most appraising look. "I must say you are a most unusual omega."

"That is enough, Chilton," said Will.

"I meant no disrespect. It is merely astonishing to see an omega who looks more like an alpha than most people."

Hannibal ground his teeth. He loathed being reminded that he was by no means typical in carriage and height. "My uncle insisted that I learn to protect myself so I would not be an easy target. I took his advice to heart."

"It was good advice," said Will. "Hannibal, let's go to the towers."

Hannibal mentally put Chilton on a list of people to be exiled as soon as possible. 

***

"Beverly?" said Hannibal as he soaked in a bathtub and she helped scrub his neck and back. There was a room in the castle that was devoted to bathing but he had requested a private tub be brought to his room. The water was hot and scented with herbs and crushed flowers.

"Yes?" she said. 

"Tell me truly, does Will find me uninteresting?" Even after he had invited Will to spend time in his bed for his own good, his bed had remained empty of his presence the rest of the week. 

"Why would you say that?"

"Please do not answer a question with a question."

Beverly sighed. "He trusts you. That he spent any time with you more than he has to show he finds your company more than tolerable. He has had very little experience in the way of courtship as most of his youth have been spent learning to kill monsters and being educated. If you want something, you must tell him directly."

"Is Matthew intimate with my husband?"

"What? No. I will say that Matthew is deeply loyal to Will but there has been no further intimacy than that. Has he not had you sit with him as he listens and adjudicates the various complaints and demands of the lord and the people?"

"He has."

"Then he sees you as his equal."

"Is there anything especially that he finds charming?"

Beverly thought for a few seconds before she said, "Kind words. His father had few for him as he was growing up and his mother disappeared when he was just weaned. Only her slippers were ever found. Some people say that she was fae and she returned to them. Other possibilities about her absence are less . . . pleasant."

"Surely, there must have been someone else kind to him?"

"There was Lady Alana but she married into the House of Verger, much disappointing him. As for Lord Jack, he was very sparing with his praise and only in terms of his ability to destroy dangerous beasts."

"It would appear that nobody bothered to help him integrate his alpha side into courtship but only killing and ruling. I was very fortunate my uncle took care to have omegas carefully train me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Hannibal and Will in this stories are both in their twenties.
> 
> Also, medieval people bathed more than many assume. Wealthy people had better access as servants could heat up water and keep the water warm.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on Hannibal's door. "Please see who it is." He hoped that it would be Will or perhaps even one of his men-in-waiting with an invitation.

Unfortunately for him, the person who was at the door was Jack Crawford. "Your Highness, I did not know you were . . ."

"If it is of importance, you may speak of it," said Hannibal, feeling grumpy and cheated.

Jack stepped into the room and waited for Beverly to close the door. "I was inquiring about whether the marriage has been consummated."

"I have not entered my heat. I have decided not to press the issue as only a short time has passed since the wedding, the funeral and the coronation has transpired."

"Hmm, perhaps I should have a talk with him."

Hannibal stood up from the bath and stepped out of the tub. He took a towel from Beverly and wrapped it around himself. "I will NOT have you take what should be a fundamental pleasure and turn it into something Will wearily does because he was browbeaten into it repeatedly."

Jack frowned. "It is a duty on both your parts."

"As I said, the most fertile time is during my heat. It is a few months away. In the meantime, I have decided to get to know my husband and have him know me. A proper emotional bond between an omega and his alpha helps to increase fertility. I doubt you woo your wife with such coarse demands. You will stay silent on this issue or I shall start demanding to know if you and your wife are regularly consummating your union . . . from your wife." 

"I will remain quiet on this issue . . . for now."

"You will be informed once I know there is something to be known. I too know that part of the reason I am here is to give this kingdom an heir. I also want this but I want to do it in a way that ensures both my and Will's happiness. Now I would like to finish my bath."

As Jack left, Hannibal thought, Insufferable. 

***

"Can you make this recipe for today's lunch for me and Will?" said Hannibal to Molly, handing her a written recipe for rabbit and dumplings.

"I don't see why we couldn't. We do have rabbit today from Matthew and it seems we have the rest of the ingredients."

"Excellent." He would have preferred to make it himself but he did not want to cause gossip by doing so. He would have to trust them to follow the recipe correctly.

He was walking back to his room when he saw Will walking towards him. "If you're not busy, I'd like you to follow me to the library."

"My time is yours," said Hannibal. He silently prayed to the gods that Jack hadn't run to Will badgering him to consummate the union despite Hannibal's orders not to. 

"Is there a reason why you wanted us both to be in the library alone?" said Hannibal once they had gone into the room and the door had been shut. He was in a state of both dread of bad news but hope for a more intimate communication.

"I was thinking of inviting a theater troupe to the castle to put on a play for our and the court's amusement, perhaps even have the servants who aren't working during the time attend."

"I think that it is a marvelous idea."

"I wouldn't have to interact with people but it would let others come together to enjoy something. I was wondering what kind of play I should have them present."

"If there is only one play then something romantic or lighthearted. If there are to be two, perhaps the first could be a tragic drama and the second something lighter."

"That is good advice. I shall send Jimmy and Brian to negotiate a fee for their performances and find out what they need."

"We're here because you wanted to talk about plays?" Hannibal was not angry by any means but amused.

"I thought that it would help a little with any homesickness. I heard that your court often had performances like these."

"Oh, I see. Yes, it does help."

"We should probably have a ball. I'm rather miserable at planning those type of things. I'm better at planning hunts."

"If you do plan a hunt, I would like to attend. I'm especially interested in hunting wild boar. I know a lot of people don't like the idea of omegas hunting but I'm quite good at it."

"Only if you plan the ball and handle a lot of the more social aspects."

"Done," said Hannibal. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

Will looked down on the ground. "I know that that Jack visited you. I can guess what it is that he talked with you about."

"I told him that this was something between you and me. I told him I would badger his wife about their bedroom activities if he bothered you about it."

"He did not bother me. Freddie happened to be spreading word about the visit. I also don't want you to badger Bella about his . . . virility. I've been wanting to ask if you know about an alpha's knot."

"Of course, I was taught since the time of my first heat what to expect. I'm not afraid," said Hannibal. "My uncle's wife Violet told me stories, showed me models and medical books with pictures so I would be fully prepared."

"I'm relieved. I've had non-omega women scream in terror at the sight of it. I know what to do, just didn't want to surprise you."

Hannibal sighed. "There will be no screaming," he said. "And I'll be sure to tell you if you're doing well."

Will took Hannibal's hands in his and rubbed the back of them with his thumbs. "Thank you."

"How about we go to lunch? I gave a recipe from home to the kitchen. It's a rabbit and dumpling dish." 

"Sounds delicious."

Hannibal opened the door only to have Lady Winifred fall to the ground, having obviously leaned on the door, trying to hear their conversation without preparing for it to open.

Will did not look surprised. "What did you hear, Freddie?" said Will.

"I was just leaning against the door," Freddie said with a wide, innocent smile. 

"Of course you were."

"Besides the door's too thick." 

"Stop irritating the man who can order your execution." As Freddie flounced off, Will sighed, "She's probably going to tell everybody what I said."

"Good," said Hannibal.

"Good?"

"One should occasionally flash one's teeth and claws to avoid being thought of as completely domesticated."

"Hmm. Want to go fishing after lunch?"

"I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've eaten this dish at the restaurant but have not created it. It's a rabbit & dumpling recipe from New Orleans though I do think the vast majority of the ingredients would be available to a medieval kitchen (I wonder a bit about the cayenne though). http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/rabbit-and-dumplings-recipe-1947816 
> 
> http://gbtimes.com/recipe/baked-rabbit-lithuanian-specialty is a rabbit recipe that at least sounds like something Hannibal would enjoy. 
> 
> I just think Jack would be impatient and meddlesome like this. I also think being a king would give Hannibal more latitude to push back harder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a boar hunt and a boar is killed.

Hannibal smiled as he received several boxes from the courier service sent from his former kingdom. He saw there were several letters from his sister, aunt and uncle. Also, there were boxes of various confections like candied pine nuts, sesame seed candy, almond cookies, marzipan molded into amusing shapes and chestnut tarts. "Beverly?"

"Yes, Hannibal?"

"Invite Jimmy and Brian to my room if Will is not in need of them. I have various plans to make."

After Beverly left, Hannibal quickly arranged some of the treats on a plate and put it on a table. He also arranged four chairs around the table. 

After Jimmy and Brian bowed upon making their entrance, Hannibal said, "Please sit down. Beverly, please sit as well."

After they sat down, he pushed the plates towards them. "Please have some. My family sent me some of my favorite confections."

They each took one and slowly savored the sweetmeats. "It's delicious, your highness," said Jimmy, after tasting an almond cookie.

"Thank you for the treat," said Brian, enjoying the candied pine nuts.

"Please take another," said Hannibal. After they did so, he said, "You won't happen to know if Will would like some as well."

"Sure, he would," said Jimmy. 

"I think he'd really love the tarts but he's really not fond of marzipan," said Beverly. 

"I'll keep that in mind. How is the planning for the plays going?"

Brian said, "They'll be performing this Saturday. You will be watching from the balcony."

"Excellent."

"And the hunt is scheduled for Thursday," said Jimmy.

"Did there happen to be anybody who was against my being part of the hunting party?"

"Our priest may have raised a few objections about propriety of omegas hunting and Jack worried about the possibility of losing both kings at once, so soon after the loss of King George."

"I still plan on attending. Regarding Lady Winifred Lounds, she's not married?"

"No, she's actually a merry widow," said Brian. "She married young to a husband much older and wealthier with a love for donuts and rashers of bacon and butter. She was left with the entire estate and has not married again."

"No wonder she has so much free time to meddle in other's affairs. Something should be done about that. I suppose you have an inkling that I'm not the typical omega."

"We did pick up on the fact that you don't seem the type to sit at home and embroider."

"I'm wondering if he would have preferred that, someone softer and more traditional."

"I don't think he's complained so far," said Brian.

"No?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I just think he's happy you're not the omega version of Jack. Fill me with babies now! Read me poetry! Do you call that a necklace?"

Beverly laughed. "Don't let Jack or any other omegas hear you say that," she warned. 

Hannibal chuckled. "I shall endeavor not to become like that."

***

"This boar hunt isn't a typical hunt," said Will to two dozen men including Jack, Matthew, Chilton and Hannibal just outside the stables. "It's a monster that has been attacking anybody who goes into the woods. The few witnesses who have gotten away have said that It's as large as a bull with tusks as long and as sharp as a dagger."

Upon hearing some of the men begin to talk to each other at the news, Jack said, "So, if you don't want to go, now would be a good time to go back to the castle and say that you'd rather leave the hunting of monsters to others."

Hannibal smiled slightly. Jack could be quite clever if somewhat crude when it came to manipulating others into doing what he wanted. While he trusted in his own skills, he too preferred having raw numbers if they came upon the beast. "I for one plan on hunting." He had calculated that the men would not want to back off from a hunt that an omega had no problem with and he noted that it appeared that he was right.

"Matthew, go get the hounds," said Will.

"Yes, your highness."

"I object!" said Chilton, leaning against a tree.

"To what and why?" said Jack. 

Chilton sniffed. "It is most improper for an omega to go hunting. I for one do not see the point of bringing someone who will pass out at the sight of . . . AHHHHHHHHH!" His rant was interrupted by a cross bolt inches from the top of his head.

"I'm sorry . . ." said Hannibal, holding a crossbow. "I mistook you for a boar."

The men laughed at the joke and Chilton's discomfort. 

"I could have been killed!" shrieked Chilton.

"You could always stay home and pray for everyone's safety," said Will. 

"I do not bless this hunt!" said Chilton before storming off. "See how it turns out."

***

"If it takes a long time to kill the boar, the meat may acquire a stronger flavor," said Hannibal as he rode next to Will. 

"I'm not sure even Molly can figure out how to make it palatable if it is tainted," said Will.

"It may have to soak in cold salt water and have the water changed throughout the night," said Hannibal. "I also happen to know a few marinades and spice mixtures that would help to cut the gaminess of the meat." 

"The whole point of this hunt is to destroy a man killer," said Jack. "If we have to leave it for animals to eat, we still have enough meat to eat at home and will have done our duty to the villagers."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the dogs barking and something storming through the underbrush ahead of them. The men around them immediately grabbed hold of their weapon, whether it be spear or sword. 

The witnesses had not been exaggerating. The boar was a massive thing that reached the shoulder of any of their horses with foot long tusks. It was completely covered by dark bristles and was squealing loudly as it tried to attack the dogs that were trying to corner it.

Some of the men threw their spears with some of them missing or only hitting the monster in the hindquarters, further enraging it. Hannibal let loose both his cross bolts which hit the monster in both of its eyes. Wild with pain and blindness, it ran towards the hunters, which caused a few of their horses to rear in terror, throwing off their riders. Will's horse had managed to sidestep the frontal assault and he had it turn to chase the boar. It briefly escaped in the confusion only to be cornered by Will's dogs once again. Will finally thrust his spear into the beast's heart, which then tried to push its way through the spear to attack him only to finally expire.

Hannibal looked at Will, who had gotten some of the boar's blood on his hands, and felt something that he had never really felt before. He felt the slight presence of slick emerging from within himself. He wanted to get down on his knees and worship Will with his mouth. Will had remained calm throughout the hunt, and the lack of fear and hesitation as he put down the beast impressed Hannibal as an expression of his true alpha nature. He had been attracted before but now he felt the full force of arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medieval_cuisine#Sweets_and_desserts mentions marzipan and Will's distaste for marzipan is a head nod to the food designer noting she had made the ortolans out of marzipan, which neither actors were that crazy about, especially due to having to do multiple takes of ingesting the substance. http://janicepoonart.blogspot.com/2014/05/episode-11-ko-ko-monoa-couple-of-extras.html
> 
> Sugar as we know it was pretty much a luxury item back then. So Hannibal treating them to baked goods with sugar is actually quite a treat.
> 
> Medieval royals enjoyed hunting boar. While they had the advantage of weapons, dogs and horses, it wasn't completely danger free. http://muckley.us/Boar%20Hunting%20Weapons%20of%20the%20Middle%20Agres%20and%20Renaissance.pdf
> 
> Adult wild boars usually range from 150 to 200 pounds. http://www.smithsonianmag.com/science-nature/a-plague-of-pigs-in-texas-73769069/ However, there have been giant ones including one weighed by NatGeo who exhumed one to verify a claim and it turned out to be around 800 pounds. https://youtu.be/mGbXHZjdEbw?t=2m Also since giant boars have figured in Greek mythology like one of Hercules' labors and Hannibal is so fond of them, it seemed fitting to have them.
> 
> Game meat tends to have a certain flavor. Boar has the special problem of boar taint. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boar_taint


	6. Chapter 6

"King Will! King Will!" 

Will turned to see Matthew running towards him. "What's wrong, Matthew?"

"Peter's hurt! He was thrown off his horse and he's bleeding from the head."

Will ran towards the injured man and Hannibal turned to his horse to get his saddlebag and his wineskin. He saw the man had a profusely bleeding cut on his head. He washed the wound with water from the wineskin, opened a jar of salve of ointment used to stem the bleeding & promote healing and took out bandages and wrapped them around his patient's head. As he was ministering to the man, Hannibal noticed that Will was watching him silently as if fascinated by what he was seeing. Hannibal smiled to himself, happy that he was finally doing something that was getting Will's undivided attention. 

"Can you walk?" said Hannibal.

"I'm a little dizzy," said Peter.

Will said, "Matthew, take Peter to the village. It's not far from here. Either ride there while holding Peter in front of you or lead the horse while Peter holds unto the saddle. Once there, tell a villager with a cart to take Peter to the castle and that he will be reimbursed for his troubles. Also . . . tell the villagers that the boar has been slain and that I have decided that since their village has suffered losses, the boar is theirs to do with what they want."

"Yes, your highness."

Will turned to Jack. "No complaints about my decision?"

"None. It's too large to take back to the castle and it might be too gamey for our tastes. I believe in reassuring the villagers the monster is dead and creating a respectable reputation as a good protector and generous ruler." 

"Good."

As Matthew rode off with Peter, Will turned to Hannibal. "Thanks for helping Peter."

"He needed help. Also, nobody else seemed to know what to do. I think it's dangerous to go on a hunt without anybody with medical knowledge."

"Chilton actually knows some medicine but he didn't come this time."

"I see." 

"If he doesn't come anymore, I suppose I'll insist that you have to come instead."

"There is no greater pleasure."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

***

The ladies of the court had finally made their acquaintances with him. He could understand their tardiness. As one of them had said, it had been hard to figure out whether he was interested in typical omega interests or perhaps greatly preferred the company of men. Beverly had been rather indispensable in sending out word that while he enjoyed the company of men, their company was most welcome. 

During an afternoon salon, he played the harpsichord for them and mentioned that he often composed his own songs. With his family sending him letters, he often had bits of gossip that would otherwise come weeks later or not be accessible at all. He found out that the ladies of the court loved playing cards and showed himself as a very able card player. He could talk readily about flowers, perfumes, art and was fluent in multiple languages. 

He promised to lead them on a hunting party, preferably that of a stag. He also promised that he would arrange for a masked ball where everybody could dance and to hire more teachers to instruct everyone in the arts. The women complained the lords were not as up on their dancing as the ladies. 

One coyly suggested a secret liaison. Hannibal politely turned her down as he told her his heart only had room for one. Not that she wasn't lovely, he thought, but she was lovely in the way a painting was delightful. Also, besides romantic considerations, adultery was something that could very possibly void the contracts between their two kingdoms and annul the marriage especially if he had not produced any heirs.

***

Hannibal sat next to Will on the balcony overlooking the stage, and said, "Is this a comedy?" Behind them sat Beverly, Jimmy and Brian at a respectful distance.

"So Jimmy and Brian said," said Will. 

A brown-haired woman stepped forward. "The Komeda Players are proud to present a production of 'The Romance of the Bandit King and the Star-Gazing Hermit,' a romantic comedy."

"I hope it's the writing that makes me laugh and not any bad acting," Hannibal whispered to Will.

"They come much recommended. I've told all the servants not to wander in and out to get food and drink. Nor are they to hoot and that if they did not enjoy it, they were to leave quietly and not throw things at the stage."

"That would be quite rude."

"How is Peter?"

"He's recovering in his room. While I have sent a nursemaid to change his dressings and keep me apprised if there is an infection, Matthew has spent much of his free time keeping his spirits up."

"Excellent."

They watched as Nigel the bandit king was left for dead in a river only to be found by Adam the hermit, who took him home and picked medicinal herbs by the light of the moon to help him recover his health. Despite the Adam's odd manners and Nigel's rough ones, they developed feelings for each other. Unfortunately, Adam read the stars and saw if Nigel stayed with him, there would be misfortune. He told Nigel this only to have Nigel grumpily dismiss it. 

Hannibal noticed Will looking at him. "What?"

Will leaned over slightly to whisper. "I think the actor playing Nigel looks a bit like you though older and a bit rougher."

Hannibal whispered, "I think the actor playing Adam has a passing resemblance to you."

"Hmm. Enjoying the play?"

"So far, yes." It was by no means brilliant, but it was amusing enough and it seemed to put Will at ease. 

"I think there's something you might enjoy more." Will leaned over further and kissed him.

Hannibal automatically closed his eyes and puts his hands on Will's shoulders before moving them to cradle his face. The last coherent thought he had was, At last. He enjoyed the soft welcome of his lips and he smelled Will radiating his natural scent, which made him feel light-headed, relaxed and tingle in a way he had never felt before. All he knew was that he wanted this to last. 

"Your highness! Your highness!" He heard this as if from a distance. He ignored the annoying voice until he felt someone grab his shoulder and shake it.

Hannibal broke the kiss and glared at Beverly. "Why . . ."

"Look at the audience," she hissed.

Hannibal looked out over the audience and realized a good half of them were busy watching them instead of the play. He straightened up and motioned for the watchers to go back to watching the play. He glanced at Will, who was ducking his head and blushing slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wineskin is a liquid container made out of animal skin. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bota_bag
> 
> Meat was a big deal for peasants. They were usually barred from hunting certain types of game as often nobles reserved lands for their own personal hunting especially big game. Unlike nobles, they did not eat meat every day. I believe this gift would make a good impression on villagers even if on the gamey side. 
> 
> Noble women also hunted.


	7. Chapter 7

"Beverly?" said Hannibal as he lay in bed alone that night. "Is Will a sadist or a masochist?" True, he had been kissed several times goodnight outside his room but was still going without a proper knotting. 

"Why do you say that?" Beverly had already gotten ready to go to her bed.

"He indicated his interest yet he did not follow through." Several possibilities ran through his head. Was this mental warfare? Was this a subtle way of expressing non-violent, non-humiliating dominance? What was his game? He briefly wondered if he should brew Will an aphrodisiac that would not only increase his ardor but lift any flagging parts.

"Hmm, I do have a theory."

"Please share your opinion with me as long as it's a serious one." He was not in the mood for his current circumstances to be joked about.

"We don't have that many alphas or omegas in our kingdom. There are a few nobles who are one or the other but most of them live on their own estates along the borders rather than come to court. After all, the alphas don't want to expose their omegas to the king alpha and too many alpha nobles in the same place would be disruptive. We have a schedule of who visits and when to cut down on conflicts."

"In our kingdom, we usually have the alphas express their disagreements in ritual violence with the fight ending at first blood. Please go on."

"Will's experience in romance have been with beta women. He may be courting you based on those interactions. Many place a great deal of value on their virtue. Also, recently, Jack gave him a book."

"A . . . book. What kind of book." That pompous meddler, thought Hannibal.

"Something about the proper way to approach an omega."

"Please tell me the contents of said book if you happen to know it."

"I can do even better than that. I got Jimmy to lend it to me. I do have to return it in case Will misses it." She held out a thick book bound in velvet.

Hannibal had to restrain himself from snatching it from her hands. After all, she had been most helpful. He narrowed his eyes. The title of the tome was "Nurturing the Garden of Omegan Love." He checked to see if it had been written by Chilton. It was not but he suspected it was written by someone very like him. 

"No matter how angry it makes you, please don't throw it into the fire. I do have to give it back to Brian and Jimmy."

"I realize that."

He opened the book and began skimming the contents. "There may be many an alpha who believes routine knotting and daily demonstrations of dominance are how one should properly treat an omega. That would be a mistake. Their interests may tend towards the artistic and domestic spheres but it does not affect their overall intelligence," began the book.

Slightly promising, if somewhat condescending, he thought. He continued to flip through the pages and was pleasantly surprised that it seemed to be written by someone who actually understood what it was like to be married. His estimation of Jack rose slightly. The book had several chapters on duties and privileges of spouses, the various ways of and problems with chasing lovers outside of marriage, how to balance romance with other necessary parts of one's life, and most interestingly of all, various sexual practices and positions. He handed it back to Beverly. 

"So, how was it?" she said. 

"I've seen better but I have also seen worse. The things I disagree with, I believe I can correct him on those. It's not worrisome enough to confront either Jack or Will." It has also give me a few interesting ideas, he thought. 

***

"The Dancing Master has arrived," said Beverly to Hannibal as a stranger walked into the ball room. Will promised to be in later after he finished meeting with Jack over possible sightings of a monster. However, Hannibal had insisted that everybody else in the court be there.

A young man with wavy brown hair and an impish smile stepped forward and bowed. "I am Anthony Dimmond, your Highness. I heard I was to improve the dancing skills of your courtiers."

"That is true. I am also interested in learning any new dances."

"There is a new dance called La Volta."

"La Volta?"

"It's a dance where dancers embrace each other instead of standing side by side or facing each other at a distance. The woman or the omega is lifted high in the air by their partner."

"Sounds exciting," said Hannibal. There had not been much time for dancing at the wedding and he dearly wanted to try this new one with Will. "Please demonstrate."

"I've already given the musicians the sheet music for the dance. Who will be my partner?"

"Oh, me, me," said Freddie, waving her hands and running up to him as quickly as her dress and shoes allowed. 

Of course, Hannibal thought, If it's the newest thing, she needs must be the first one to know about it or experience it. At least she's a decent dancer from what I hear. "Go on," said Hannibal.

Anthony talked to Freddie briefly before the music began. They began hopping and leaping together side by side before he embraced her with his hand behind her back and one on her waist. Freddie had her near hand on top of Anthony's shoulder. He faced her while she faced to the side. Both turned into a spring where she was held up for a fraction of a second before landing on both feet softly on the last beat of the measure. 

"Unbelievable," sniffed Chilton. "They might as well copulate like a rooster and hen on the barn floor."

"Well, that would be quite entertaining," said Hannibal.

Chilton scowled at Hannibal. "I have the burden of having to think about the moral and spiritual health of our court. It's a shame that you do not respect that."

"Why is it that I suspect it's your lack of dancing ability that makes you hate it rather than the gods' disfavor?" He hadn't actually seen Chilton dance poorly but he had seen almost everybody else dance at least once, and that raised his suspicions.

"What? I can . . . I can dance just fine."

Freddie laughed out loud. "A scarecrow can dance better than you."

Chilton scowled at Freddie. 

"Let me teach you how to dance," said Anthony. "Though perhaps not with Freddie."

"I will help," said Beverly.

"Are you sure that's wise?" said Will as he walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Hannibal is reading is something along the lines of the Kama Sutra, which is not just about sexual positions but other things as well. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kama_Sutra
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lavolta is an actual dance.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wq4y4nQqXpw shows the dance.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TTe473IERE is another video. 
> 
> http://www.danceshistoricalmiscellany.com/dancing-lewd-la-volta/ has some of the Chilton-style complaints about the dance.


	8. Chapter 8

"Master Dimmond, this is King Will," said Hannibal.

Anthony bowed. "Your Highness, I am deeply honored to make your acquaintance."

"He has just showed us a most interesting dance."

Anthony again demonstrated the dance with Freddie. 

"It's rather intimate," said Will with a bemused smile. 

Anthony turned to Chilton. "You are . . ."

"I am Chilton, the royal court's temple priest," said Chilton. 

"Why don't you try the dance with this lovely volunteer?" said Anthony, turning to Beverly.

"Oh . . . of course."

The musicians began playing music and Chilton stolidly went through the steps, which were technically correct but emotionally void with his brow creased in intense concentration. This was in direct contrast with Beverly's sprightly step and bright smile of amusement.

"Beverly, you'd be better off dancing with a broom. It would be a lot less stiff," said Freddie.

"Be quiet!" said Chilton. 

Brian and Jimmy could barely repress their chuckles.

"You can practice later," said Anthony. "I would like to see the royal couple dance."

"Do you have the steps memorized?" said Hannibal.

"I think so," said Will.

Will took his hand and they leaped together merrily before Will turned to lift Hannibal up and lowered him to the ground. After a few turns, the music stopped and Anthony said, "I've rarely seen a pair so in sync with each other. If you are equally as adept with other dances, I shall concentrate on others who truly need my help.

As Anthony turned to talk to Brian and Jimmy, Hannibal said, "I hope that I am your only dance partner for that particular dance."

"If you wish it," said Will. Will put his hand on Hannibal's forehead. "You feel a little warm."

"It is merely the exertion, nothing more. What were you talking with Jack about?"

"He wants me to go back to monster hunting despite the fact I'm king now."

"I thought he had a most promising protege."

"Yes, Clarice Starling. She went after a monster that liked to wear the skins of its victim in order to trick the next victim into coming closer. She managed to save the daughter of a duchess who was about to be eaten."

"Then he should leave things in her capable hands. It is perfectly fine for a king to lead his army into battle when there's a threat against the kingdom. However, being away from court to go after a single monster is not the business of a monarch." Especially when he needs to concentrate on more important duties, thought Hannibal. "Your life is important than anybody else in this kingdom. You should treat it as such."

"I've already told Jack that I would give him and Clarice more knights to work on protecting the people but that I considered myself retired from monster slaying."

"Good," said Hannibal. "Have you considered my request?"

"You want Sutcliffe and Stammets to be replaced," said Will, referring to the physician and apothecary. "The problem is who would replace them?"

"I have a few candidates in mind."

"I would have to see them first before I say yes. There's also this other problem. Sutcliffe is friends with Chilton. If I replace Sutcliffe, Chilton is bound to complain. Also, I'd have to say why Sutcliffe should be replaced. It can't be a simple matter of the patient dying as some are so wounded or sick that not even a god can save him. He'd have to be negligent or do something I can point to as incompetent. But since it worries you so much, I'm fine with you having your own personal physician and apothecary that you trust, especially since I don't want you to fret during the pregnancy."

It wasn't quite what Hannibal wanted but he also knew that even a king had to make choices and maneuver among other power players. At least I will have competent care, he thought. 

They turned to watch the other dancers try the new dance. They sighed as he saw Anthony demonstrate the new dance to the male courtiers, who mainly looked perplexed.

"We may need to push the date of the ball a few more weeks later," said Hannibal.


	9. Chapter 9

At his desk in his room, Hannibal took up his pen and wrote, "Dearest Bedelia, I am writing to invite you to be my personal royal physician. I know that it is terribly inconvenient to transfer to my husband's court. However, I will be entering my heat very soon and find that I can not rest easy with the current court physician supervising my pregnancy. It would be the greatest of favors for you to come here with a trusted apothecary to attend to my needs, which are to become much more worrisome for the greater part of a year. Please write me of your choice, no matter how you choose. Sincerely yours, Hannibal."

After putting down his pen, he folded the letter and put it in an envelope which he sealed with wax and impressed the imprint of his signet ring, planning on giving it to a trusted courier. He got up from his desk and laid down on his bed. He felt overly warm and prickly all over and was having problems resting. Could it be, he thought.

"Are you OK?" said Beverly. 

"I think my heat is beginning."

Beverly looked surprised. "I thought you said that your heat was going to be more than a month away."

"So I believed but it would seem that Will's daily presence has brought an early appearance."

"I'll go get him."

"Please do so."

His impatience seemed to retard the very flow of time itself because it seemed like hours before she returned with Will. While she was gone, the feeling of urgent need just increased. Irritated beyond measure, he pulled off his shirt and pants before throwing himself back on the bed. 

"Hannibal," said Will at the door. He took a deep sniff. "I can smell you from here," he said, his voice taking on a dreamy quality. "My nose isn't as good as yours but right now this room reminds me of a greenhouse full of flowers."

Hannibal sat up. "Will . . ." 

Will sat next to him and began unbuttoning his shirt. The scent coming off his skin, unimpeded by his clothes, made Hannibal nuzzle Will's neck while putting his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. He felt Will put his hand on the back of his neck and gently squeeze, helping to center and calm him. Breathing in Will's scent both made his lust stronger but reassured him it would soon be taken care of.

Will threw his shirt to the side and began claiming Hannibal's mouth with his lips and his tongue, making Hannibal groan. Finally, he thought. Hannibal put his hands on Will's thighs and was irked that they were still clothed. He quickly unbuttoned Will's pants, pulled them down and off. His mouth watered upon seeing Will's cock spring up once free of restrictions. Warm to the touch, it was long, thick and uncut, emerging from a wild mass of thick, curly brown pubic hair. Hannibal remembered all the training that he had been given in how to please one's alpha and began sucking on the head, slowly working his way further down. He could feel slick slowly make its way out of him and sliding down his legs.

Hannibal was interrupted by Will's hand on his cheek. He briefly wondered if Will was displeased when Will said, "I want you to get on the bed and lie face down on the bed so I can lick your slick and get you ready for my knot."

"Yes, my Alpha," said Hannibal and it was the first time he had ever called Will this. Before he met Will, he had dreaded calling anybody his Alpha, especially if demanded to by a disgusting brute, but Will was one of the few men that he could say that to and not feel demeaned. Seeing the flush of surprised pleasure on Will's face diminished the shame at saying it.

Any embarrassment at acknowledging Will as his Alpha was swept away by Will's tongue softly and thoroughly licking the slick off his thighs. He whimpered as he felt Will tenderly kiss him along his spine then massage the tension out of his shoulders with his strong hands. Once his shoulders were soft and relaxed, he moaned as he felt Will's fingers slowly circle his hole into relaxing then sighed as the fingers left him. He had been warned that the first time could be abrupt, unpleasant and even painful. What he was experiencing was none of these. 

"I'm going to knot you now," said Will. "Tell me if you want me to go slower or stop."

"I'd rather scold you for not coming to my bed sooner."

For that comment, he got two smacks on his buttocks. Hannibal would have said something but he felt himself being penetrated and stretched but his copious slick had allowed for a slow but smooth welcome of Will into himself. He called out Will's name as he felt the thrusts inside himself. He felt himself going ever closer to the state he had been told about where one lost one's self in mindless ecstasy. He felt Will's knot form and Will's hand stroking his cock and came. 

***

Hannibal opened his eyes to see Will fast asleep next to him. He reached out to caress his face, feeling a welling of deep affection. A cough startled him and he was surprised to see Beverly and Brian standing at the foot of the bed, looking rather amused. 

"Jimmy's gone to get breakfast for you both," said Beverly. "And to send word to Lord Jack that Brian and I have witnessed the consummation." Hannibal knew that a witnessed consummation prevented the marriage from being easily annulled and to affirm the paternity of Hannibal's child. 

"Jack will probably be rather upset he didn't get to witness it himself," said Hannibal. 

Brian shrugged. "Eh, he's got his own wife to take care of."

"How do you feel?" said Beverly. 

"My heat has not completely passed but it is winding down. I believe I should stay in bed another day. Food is most welcome, however." Hannibal took a small sniff. "I would also not mind a bath and a change of sheets."

Jimmy came in with a tray of food. "Molly made this restorative porridge for the both of you. Also, I just saw Freddie run past me in the hall. She's sure to spread word throughout the palace."

I really must do something with that woman, he thought. However, in the meantime . . . Hannibal put his hand on Will's shoulder and said, "Will? Will? Breakfast is here."

Will opened his eyes and grumbled, "So many people here."

Hannibal sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd get to adding a few more characters in this chapter but Hannibal's mention of Bedelia will pay off later.
> 
> As for witnessing the consummation, this is a real thing. http://inspiredbylifeandfiction.com/the-strangest-tradition-of-all-witnessing-a-marriage-consummation/ This writer said that it was often done for royalty. So, Beverly and Brian are not merely being voyeuristic but actually fulfilling a role.


	10. Chapter 10

"It seems that you and Will have gotten closer after that heat," said Beverly as she helped Hannibal get dressed. It had been seven days after the end of the heat and Will had spent more nights than not sleeping in the same bed as Hannibal.

"So it seems though I wish he would spend every night with me." He knew that he was being greedy but only his presence soothed his intense desire to always be able to touch and smell him. 

"Jimmy did say he worries about sweating too much in your bed and displeasing you."

"If he sweats, I will ask the sheets be changed," said Hannibal. He also planned to ask Bedelia for a treatment for the condition though as of now it hadn't been a problem. "Besides his sleep seems calmer and better when he is here."

There was a knock on his door. 

"See if Will has come back," said Hannibal. Will had left the bed early in the morning to instruct the soldiers on how to track and kill monsters. He knew it was selfish to feel this way but he would prefer having Will still asleep in his bed rather than wasting time fruitlessly explaining to enthusiastic lackwits things that could only be learned through actual experience. He had mentioned that he thought Jack should take complete responsibility for the training but Will had said that as king he was responsible for making sure they didn't walk into a situation unprepared.

Beverly opened the door to reveal it was Chilton. "Hello, Temple Priest. If you are here to see King Will, he has already . . ."

"I am here to see King Hannibal," said Chilton.

"What is it that you need," said Hannibal, turning to the man.

Beverly moved to go to the other side of the room to leave them to talk only for Chilton to say, "No, no, this involves you as well."

Hannibal turned to look at Beverly, who he surmised was terribly surprised. "I think you better explain yourself," said Hannibal.

"I have decided to take private dancing lessons from Master Dimmond. I know that Beverly is your dedicated lady-in-waiting but I would like to have her as my dance partner for those lessons. I was asking your permission to . . ."

"How much time are we talking about? Also, I will be deeply angry if she is ill-used."

"An hour a day until the ball. And may I remind you that I am a holy . . ."

Hannibal glanced at Beverly, whose eyebrows kept going further and further up. "I will consider your request and give you an answer at dinner."

Chilton stood for a moment as if expecting more to be said then finally left when he realized that he had been dismissed.

After Beverly closed the door, Hannibal said, "You seem surprised by his request."

"I had no idea he was going to ask that."

"Surprise though it may be, how do you feel about his request. If you feel in any way alarmed or disgusted, I can say that I could not possibly spare you not even for a second."

Beverly thought for a second and said, "I remember hearing that Freddie is also taking private lessons from Anthony. I think that the he wanted him to have Freddie as his partner. I think that Chilton wants to make sure he doesn't dance with her."

Hannibal felt rather doubtful of her explanation. "Then why ask for you specifically?"

"Perhaps he feel safe with me? I don't really mind dancing with him. He has never been anything other than polite to me."

"I for one wonder if he can improve. If your feet end up being battered during the first lesson, please excuse yourself and come back here." Hannibal thought about it some more. "One hour a day still seems too much. I will say three hours a week and the rest he can practice on his own or find some other partner. I do not want you worn out for his sake."

***

Two ladies were brought into the throne room and curtsied in front of Hannibal and Will, who were sitting on their thrones. The guard said, "King Will and King Hannibal, I present you Lady Bedelia DuMaurier and Lady Chiyoh."

Hannibal said, "My dearest Bedelia, I am overwhelmed with joy at your arrival. And I see that you have chosen Chiyo as an apothecary. I am also very happy to see you, Lady Chiyoh." 

"We are honored to be invited," said Bedelia.

"Hannibal recommended you highly and I want to make him as comfortable as possible," said Will. "I'm sure that you three would like to catch up on things. I unfortunately have to train Lady Starling and the other knights on how to deal with dragons."

"You will be back before dinner?" said Hannibal.

"I'm not sure but I shouldn't be much later than sunset." Will gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to go.

Hannibal got up from the throne and walked up to Bedelia and Chiyo. "Let us walk to my room."

Bedelia said, "You are not sharing a bedroom?"

"After my heat, he has spent more nights in my bed but retains his own room. If I could have him stay every night, I would." 

After they reached his room, he sat down with Bedelia and Chiyoh. Beverly poured each of them a cup of the castle's best wine then walked to the far side of the room. "So, tell me, how is Mischa?" said Hannibal.

Chiyoh said, "She is well. She misses you, of course, but she is continuing her studies and as your uncle promised, he is allowing her to have some choice in who she marries."

"Good."

"So . . . that was the man you have been writing to me about. I do not see why you are so obsessed with him," said Bedelia.

"He is my husband."

"One can be obsessed with one's husband. Your letters home talked incessantly about him and your desire to climb the walls that surround the fortress of his heart. Has the marriage been consummated?"

"Yes. It is too early to know whether conception has occurred."

"Have things gotten better between the two of you?"

"They have improved greatly. Will has told me he is eager to be a father."

Frowning, Chiyoh said, "This is the first time I have seen you smitten. I find it extremely unsettling."

"He may not appear to be impressive to you but you should know him by reputation as a monster slayer. You do not know him but you should know I would not cast my heart on just anybody."

Everybody took a sip of wine.

Chiyoh said, "You told me that you had doubts about the current physician and apothecary. We brought our own supplies but I am most curious about what they have. It may be that we need to use theirs in an emergency."

"I will show you where they are."


	11. Chapter 11

"How can I help you?" said Stammets as they walked into his examination room which stored various herbs and compounds.

Hannibal said, "Lady Bedelia and Lady Chiyo will be taking care of me personally. They requested that I show them what facilities we have available in case they are in need."

Stammets sniffed, "I don't see why you would need my and Doctor Sutcliffe's services."

"My omega body requires specialists. I'm introducing them so you will not accuse them of filching any of your precious supplies." Rude, thought Hannibal.

"I will tell Doctor Sutcliffe. He will not be pleased. Now if you will excuse me, I must prepare my mushrooms."

Hannibal took the ladies to the adjoining room that acted as a surgery. "This is where Sutcliffe does his bloodletting and binding."

Bedelia wrinkled her nose from the faint but foul odor. "It needs a more thorough cleaning. How anybody can think that health can come from a room that has the reek of illness is beyond me. If Sutcliffe refuses to bring it up to my standards, I will need my own surgery."

"I believe I will have your surgery near my room. Chiyo can have her apothecary supplies in the one next to it."

Chiyo said, "Now that you are trying to conceive, you must drink lots of milk and eat lots of greens, berries and nuts. I also recommend carrots and beets and cauliflower. I also believe fish, eggs and liver would do you some good."

"Fortunately, the kitchen can supply me with all that."

***

"I'm sorry I was late for dinner," said Will as he sat next to Hannibal on a shared bench in front of the fire in the hearth in Hannibal's room. They were both holding a cup of mulled wine. "They need as much practice fighting as they do dancing."

"Would it be possible for me to come watch one of your training sessions?" He knew that Jack was pushing for Will to do more teaching and he had no intention of letting others take up most. 

"You wouldn't be bored?"

"I would be fascinated."

Will ducked his head and smiled. "You could probably find a lot of things to fill your sketchbook."

"I'm sure I could," said Hannibal. Most of the drawings in it were of Will. One showed Will riding his horse while another showed him sleeping. There were several of Will in various dance positions as well as holding a sword while wearing armor. There were sketches of other people. There was one of Beverly trying to dance with Chilton, one where Jimmy and Bryan were playing cards, and one of Jack looking stern yet melancholy. There was even one of Freddie placing her ear to a door and Chilton puffing out his chest and looking about to deliver a platitude. "I hope you'll be pleased by the results." 

"I heard Beverly has been dancing with Chilton."

"Yes, it was Chilton's request."

"I hope that Chilton is not trying to use her to spy on you."

"I trust her to be discreet. However, perhaps I should ask her to tell us if Chilton happens to mention something we should know."

"I think that would be wise. I was wondering . . . Hannibal . . ."

"Yes, dear heart."

"Is it true that you told the ladies of the court that if they were to try to seduce me, you would exile them from court?"

Damn Winifred, thought Hannibal. "What I said was that I considered the ladies of the court my friends and that I trusted my friends to keep how I feel in their thoughts. And that this would be most important with me becoming with child hopefully sometime this year. And that I was not someone who would take kindly to being betrayed."

"You're jealous."

"I'm not allowed to feel a little anxious?" Hannibal said, watching Will's face expressing a mixture of irritation and amusement.

"Our child would always remain heir to the throne."

"That's not what concerns me."

"I'm not sleeping with any ladies of my court nor any of the servant women. Nor am I sleeping with Jack or Jimmy or Brian . . ."

"Now you are making fun of me."

"You deserve it. Come, sit on my lap."

Hannibal put his cup down on a nearby table and did as Will asked. He felt Will's hand stroke down his back. He leaned his head on Will's shoulder. Hannibal did not mind feigning to be a lamb if that's what it took to get what he wanted.

Will whispered into his ear, "If it makes you feel any better, we can sleep every night in the same bed, but only if you promise not to threaten them any more."

"I can do that."

"You should probably do something to smooth things over."

"I know several merchants who sell the most tasteful dresses and shoes. I'll have them peddle their wares while I serve something I've developed a taste for. It's sparkling wine. Others may deem the bubbliness a fault but I rather enjoy the sensation."

"Stammets and Sutcliffe have complained to me about the new apothecary and physician. I have told them that you have the right to have care you are comfortable with."

"Thank you."

"I want to take a bath before I go to bed. Do you want to join me?"

"Why must you ask questions when the answer is obvious? Lead the way."

***

"I'm going to review a few things about hunting dragons that I stated in the last lecture," said Will to the knights and soldiers standing in the field around him. "Dragons are powerful creatures but they're not impossible to kill. When in the air, go after their wings. They're the most vulnerable part of the beast and a volley of arrows are more likely to bring it down than anything aimed at their head or body. Once on the ground, you will have to deal with the fire that comes from their mouths. That is why we put dragon skin on our shields. The skin and leather help to keep the knight from being burned to death. There's still the issue of intense heat but if you're not directly in front of its mouth, you have a much stronger chance of staying alive. 

"The best way to fight a dragon is not to fight it at all. While they are cunning, they are also quite greedy in their hunger, removing their caution. Slay a cow or two, fill it with poison and lay it out near their usual haunts though right in front of their lair raises their suspicions. It has been said that some dragons love to heat their meal in their mouths so gunpowder may be used instead.

"If you must fight it, observe it carefully. Dragons often fight each other, wounding each other. Occasionally, it has a wound where there are no scales. Guide your weapons there as you are more likely to penetrate its body. If you can, find a weapon fashioned out of their claws. It will be hard enough and sharp enough to cut through its flesh. Also, go for the eyes. If you are too far to pierce it, use a large mirror to blind and confuse it.

"When you have pinned a dragon down, that's when to use cannons."

"Are we fighting one today?" said Matthew.

"No, today, we have a different target. It's a giant bear that seems to have developed a taste for humans. I suspect that it's not just a bear."

"You suspect magic, then?" said Jack.

"There are people who worship animals and want to become one of them. But whether it's a bear or a man-bear, we have to hunt it down. Peter?"

Peter said, "Yes." While scarred from the last hunt, he had healed and was ready to help with this one.

"Go get the hounds. Be sure to get the ones that don't just scent but can fight and take care of themselves."

"Is Hannibal coming with us?" said Jack. 

"Yes," said Will. "Though he'll be mostly sticking to taking care of the injured instead of Chilton."

"Why isn't Chilton coming with us?"

"I've decided it would save more people for him to learn to dance than to be here with us," said Will.

Everybody laughed at that. 

"Now, everybody get on your horses and we'll ride off."

Once Will and Hannibal got on their horses, Hannibal said, "I remember hearing you killed a red dragon. I was wondering if you could tell me how you did it."

Will sighed. "Perhaps I will tell you tonight in our room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Women actually did quite a bit of medicine in the middle ages. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hildegard_of_Bingen#Scientific_and_medicinal_writings Hildegard of Bingen wrote books on the medicinal properties of plants. 
> 
> Cleanliness really was not understood to be as huge a factor in health as it is nowadays. Remember, it took until the 1800s for hand washing to be a thing among doctors and then it didn't take until later. http://www.npr.org/sections/health-shots/2015/01/12/375663920/the-doctor-who-championed-hand-washing-and-saved-women-s-lives Bedelia would be seen as being uptight but in truth she's right even if she doesn't know why she's right. 
> 
> Chiyo's recommendations are based on items that have folic acid and other vitamins that are often seen in prenatal vitamins. Unfortunately for Hannibal, pills like that were not invented. Fortunately, he likes the food she recommends. 
> 
> Yes, bubbles in wine was once considered a defect. Though considering it eventually caught on, I'm sure that someone liked it then their friends liked it and so on and so forth. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Champagne


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I should state there will be more hunting style violence.

Hannibal was surprised at first then remembered Beverly telling him Will had been the sole survivor. Ah, how foolish of me, he thought. 

They rode to a different village than the one that had been plagued by the boar. The village mayor, Thomas Marlow, was there to meet them. "It truly is terrifying," said the man after introductions were made.

"Tell me about the monster," said Jack.

"It's a bear, a large one. The first victims were members of the Tier family. They lived near the edge of the village. We hadn't seen them in weeks so we checked out their cottage. Everything inside was broken or mangled and blood stained the ceilings and the walls. Both the mother and father were torn to pieces."

"Mother and father . . . There were children?" said Will.

"One son, an odd boy they usually kept indoors. There were no sign of him except for his bloody clothes. I suppose he must have been eaten first."

"Most villages can usually handle a bear by themselves. What makes this one special?" said Jack.

"We went out with axes and pitchforks to look for it. Once we found it, we struck as hard as we could but it's like they all bounced off its hide! Its skin might as well have been iron. We did manage to chase it off but nobody wants to go alone in the woods because if you do, it'll pick you off."

"I see," said Will. "We will go out in the woods with our hounds and track it down. We've got some good archers and our knights are experienced. We may need to stay the night if the hunt is over long."

"Our inn has room for most of your men and many of the villagers are willing to open their doors for anybody willing to hunt this thing. I invite you and your husband to stay under my roof."

"Now how about you tell us where it's been sighted and if there is a good open space to where we can drive it. Also if you have anything that's come into contact with it, I would like the dogs to get its scent . . ."

***

"What is our strategy?" said the mayor as he rode next to Will on their horses. 

"We will surround it and use our spears and swords. It may be that your farming implements weren't sharp enough. As a last resort, we could try setting it on fire with oil or tar but that's a last resort as I don't want to set the woods on fire."

"Why did you want me to come along?"

"I want to make sure we are killing the right beast. Also, I have a theory about this monster . . ."

"Theory?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the dogs barking, signaling they had scented the beast. Will and the rest spurred their horses to follow after the dogs. 

In the distance, they saw the bear turn around. It swatted one of the hounds off its feet and it landed twenty feet away in the bushes. 

"Is that it?" said Will to Thomas.

"Yes, that's it."

"Everybody on horses, point your spears in front of your steed and circle the beast so it can't escape. People on foot should approach with their weapons and shields out."

They circled the beast, who seemed to be laughing at them. 

Hannibal watched as swords seem to bounce off its hide. He turned to Will to ask him what he planned to do when he saw Will get off his horse, pull on two gauntlets, ask for a mace from Matthew, and whisper what Hannibal surmised to be a prayer while holding his weapon before wading in to kill the beast itself. 

Hannibal rode closer to the circle surrounding the bear and watched as Will run and hit the beast with a two handed blow that caused its snout to collapse with a gusher of blood and an audible crack. It roared in pain and if its expression could be compared to that of a human, it seemed surprised. It whirled around to attack Will only to have the dogs and Clarice in full armor and wielding a sword attack its rear. This allowed Will to jump out of the way of its claws and slam his mace down on one of its front paws. 

Will yelled, "You can still beat it even if you can't stab it! I'll attract its attention while you work on its back and sides.." 

Several other men began taking maces and war hammers and beat the bear's body in a rhythmic fashion with one group hitting one spot, letting another group hit its spot and then on repeat. Meanwhile, Will took his mace and clout it about the head, splintering bone and showering the ground with its teeth. Eventually instead of roaring, it let out a loud human scream that seemed to startle everybody but then seemed to deflate, seeming to shrink in size and girth before falling to the ground.

Will put down his mace and took out a knife. He cut the now loose skin of the bear and threw it back to reveal a badly beaten dead man with big red-purple bruises all over his body. Will turned to the mayor, "Do you recognize him?"

"He's a mess but I'd bet a sack of silver coins that it's Randall Tier."

"The missing son of the first victims?"

"Yes, how did you . . ."

"There is a dark magic where if someone prays night and day to become something other than human, wraps himself in the skin of whatever he prays to be, eats the flesh of the animal and sacrifices the person or people who he or she loves most, he gains the ability to become that thing."

"He killed his parents."

"I believe so," said Will.

"What kind of man kills his parents to become a bear?" said the man, completely bewildered.

"Someone who doesn't think he's a man. I think it's one of those things that you either get or you don't."

"What do we do now?"

"You should definitely burn the body and the skin."

The man nodded. "His family's cottage has been abandoned. We'll just set the cottage on fire and throw him and the skin inside. That should be enough."

Hannibal went up to Will and said, "Let me examine you."

"I'm not cut. Any blood you see is from Tier," said Will.

"Let me make that judgment," he said as he poured a little water on a towel and wiped Will's face. Once assured his face had no cuts, he pulled off Will's gauntlets and saw some bruising along the knuckles. He rubbed a little ointment on them then wrapped some bandages around them. 

"You should go see to the others."

"Yes, now that I have seen to you." As he walked away, he couldn't help but wonder that while the others' efforts caused Randall pain, it was Will's blows that actually finished him off. 

***  
By the time they got back to the village, the sun was on the horizon. "I'll have my people go through the village and tell them you'll be spending the night but that the monster has been caught. I'll also have some men burn Randall and his skin and see that he's nothing but ashes," said Thomas.

Hannibal and Will went to Thomas' house which was larger than the others in the village. It was two stories tall with a shingled roof. "My servant made a beef vegetable barley soup. I know it can't match the kind of food you usually eat but I consider it quite good."

"I'm sure it will be delicious," said Will, who then turned to Hannibal. "Isn't that right, Hannibal?"

"I have complete faith in your servant," said Hannibal, knowing that Will knew he was a fastidious eater and didn't want him to say anything cutting about any possible shortcomings about the rustic cuisine. 

The mayor smiled.

After a fairly quiet dinner with the mayor detailing the day's quest to his wife and reassuring her that the bear was now dead, they were escorted to their room. Once they had disrobed, they slid into the guest bed together.

"I know it's not as soft as your usual bed," said Will, facing Hannibal.

"I have no complaints. They are giving us the best hospitality they are capable of," said Hannibal. True, the bed was not as soft or refined as his bed with silk sheets and mattress filled with down. However, he didn't want to make Will see him as being weak and needing pampering lest he be left home more often than not.

"Tomorrow, we'll be back home."

"I saw you whisper something before attacking the creature."

"It's . . . just a charm my mother taught me. I don't even know what it really means. She said that if I said it before I was to face any danger, I would be safe. It's one of the last things she ever said to me before she disappeared. I don't even know why I use it except it's become a habit." Will shook his head before he said, "You said that you wanted to know how I killed the red dragon."

"It seemed to upset you when I asked."

"Actually, this is the perfect place to tell you as there's no Winifred Lounds to listen in. Even Jack doesn't know the whole story."

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Because there was an attempt on my life during that hunt and I think my father was behind it."

"Will?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Marlow was killed in the first episode of the TV series and is an early victim of Francis Dolarhyde. I just decided to make him mayor and keep him alive.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mace_(bludgeon) describes mace as a weapon.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_hammer were often used to give concussions to someone wearing a helmet. 
> 
> Neither are used in regular bear hunts. Usually arrows and spears were used but Tier through magic made himself hard to kill using regular means.
> 
> Cremation can take hours so some villagers will be up until midnight, not just to cremate him but cool it down and make sure all the embers are out. The skin should burn pretty quickly but the human body has a lot of water in it.


	13. Chapter 13

"The hunt was far from here, near the mountains. It was early winter, cold enough to have snow on the top of the mountains. Villages near there reported that a red dragon would swoop in during the night of the full moon and attack. Most dragons don't go out of their way to attack humans but this one did. 

"I had an experienced team of men and women with me. If you're wondering why I've been investing so much time training my current team, it's because all the members of my previous team were killed. It's not that my current people haven't fought off bandits, guarded the borders or hunted boars. They've done all that but monster fighting is a different thing altogether.

"So, I was ready to ride off with my usual trusted knights and soldiers to do my duty. However, the dragon was rumored to be bigger than any threat we had faced before. So my father hired some mercenaries for muscle. I didn't like it but I couldn't say no. He was the king, after all.

"We rode to the group of villages being attacked. A few shepherds said that they saw it fly up to one particular mountain after it stole a couple of their sheep during a rare daytime raid. I didn't want to wait until the next moon in order to see it in action. So, I decided that I would go with a dog bred to sniff out dragons to find its lair. If a rock above the opening to its lair was loose, I considered the idea that we could seal the entrance, trapping it inside and exhaust it by forcing it to dig its way out. 

"I ordered the men to make a base camp halfway up the mountain. Since we had the manpower, we had a few cannons brought with us. Meanwhile I packed my backpack with rolls of gunpowder wrapped in waxed paper, a pair of binoculars, my flint, my knife, a covered oil lamp and a sword. My dog Winston also carried a some loops of climbing rope in case I needed to go off the path the shepherds told me about. 

"It took me hours to make it above the treeline. The higher I went, the colder it got. Winston finally sniffed something and began running towards a cave. I saw a few dragon scales shining deep in the recesses of the cavern and knew it was in there, but I didn't go in there right away."

"Why not?" said Hannibal.

Will said, "I wanted to see if the rock above the entrance was solid or was liable to slide with a little encouragement of gun powder. It was pretty solid right above the entrance though I noticed some loose rock a couple dozen feet below. I didn't want Winston to come with me so I had him climb up a tree to wait for me.

"I lit my lamp and made marks along the way so I could make my way back. I ignored tunnels that were too small for the beast. They're flexible but they still need a certain amount of space to move and they don't like being too constricted. I kept to the main large tunnel into the heart of the mountain.

"When I saw a glow up ahead, I turned down my lamp and proceeded cautiously. There was a chamber where the dragon was sleeping on a mound of treasure, a mixture of gold, silver and gems. It was massive and covered with red scales the size of dinner plates. Its skin was unmarked by scars or wounds and two red leathery wings like a bat were folded along its back. The walls were lit by a fluorescent moss. I didn't see any easy to spot weaknesses of the chamber like a roof full of stalactites that could rain down upon it. It seems it had cleared them away before it decided to sleep there. 

"I thought to myself that there wasn't much I could do by myself. I decided to go back down and tell everybody what I had seen. I was walking towards the entrance of the cave when I heard voices . . . I recognized them as voices of a few of the mercenaries my father had hired.

"I had left strict orders that they were not to come up here. I surmised that they had probably heard that dragons hoard gold and were looking to supplement the wages my father had promised them. I didn't think that they would be too happy to see me catching them disobeying orders so I decided to hide. I saw a hole in the cavern wall near the floor I could hide in if I crouched down and curled into a ball. I blew out my lamp, pushed my bag in before crawling in myself. It was deep enough that I'm sitting a few feet away from the main tunnel.

"They were talking to each other so I listened carefully. While they did talk about getting gold from the dragon's hoard, it was something else they said that got my attention. One of them talked about this being a good idea, killing me while I'm looking for the dragon by myself because everybody will assume I got eaten. The other stated that they should be paid much more since killing a prince is still considered treason. 

Hannibal said, "Did they say your father ordered this?"

Will shook his head. "They don't say my father's name but he hired them. He has often made it very clear and often how much I disappointed him and how much I reminded him of my mother in a non-flattering manner."

Hannibal was appalled. "To kill one's flesh and blood . . . That is the highest crime."

"There were three of them. I'm a good swordsman but I didn't think I could take all three of them, especially not in the dark. All I could do was wait. They stood a few feet away from my hiding place and bickered about how to proceed, whether all three of them should walk further into the cavern or whether they should station one at the entrance. They started to fight against themselves, using their swords. That's when there was a rumble coming from deep inside the cavern. I don't know whether their fighting awakened it but it was awake and they knew it. 

"I saw the dragon rush by my hiding place and a few seconds later, I heard the men screaming outside the cave. I heard the sound of the dragon flexing its wings. I stayed hidden for a while longer before stepping out and running out of the cave. After I made sure that Winston was all right, I looked down the mountain with my binoculars and I saw the dragon attacking the base camp further down the mountain. I stay where I am because there's no way I could get back to make a difference. 

Will shivered before he continued. "They managed to damage its wings with blasts from the cannons and arrows so it crashed to the ground. It immediately starts to blast them with fire. The people I trained are hiding behind the dragon skin shields . . . Most of the mercenaries I can see are either on fire or running around, being of little use. A few are actually following the lead of my men and are using mirrors to confuse and blind it. 

"While they're fighting down below, I go to the rocks below the cave and begin packing the crevices I see with my rolls of gunpowder. They all have wicks so the blast won't be immediate but they're all pretty short so I lengthen them with bits of rope I cut using my knife. I light my lamp so it'll be easier and faster for me to light the wicks in a hurry.

"I picked up my binoculars and saw that the base camp was in ruins and on fire. If there had been any survivors, they had fled . . . The dragon is still alive but it's been wounded. Its wings are in tatters and its eyes have been put out. It started to crawl back toward its cave so it could go to sleep and heal.

"Even wounded, it moved pretty fast. When it was halfway between what's left of base camp and its cavern, I lit the wicks and scramble with Winston to a ledge above the cavern. And that's when it happened . . .

"What happened?" said Hannibal.

"I thought, at most, it would hopefully dislodge a few boulders to stun it so Winston and I could get away. I ended up causing a rock slide that turned into an avalanche. A wall of snow and rock just hit the dragon and forced it to tumble down the mountain. It panicked and started to flap its wings, forgetting they're too shredded to fly, which made things worse because the onslaught was pushing on its wings too. It crashed near what's left of the base camp, under a blanket of snow, rock and crushed trees. It was still alive but only just . . . 

"I was sitting there, trying to figure out what I'm going to do. I closed my eyes to calm down. The monster was close to being dead but I had to make sure, then I would check the base camp for survivors. If there were no survivors, I would go to the village and ask for their help in helping to bury them. I couldn't go back home where another secret attempt on my life was liable to happen. So I decided that I would ask for a horse and go to a monastery where I would ask for sanctuary. 

"It was shortly after daybreak when I started my climb up. It was sunset by the time I came down. The dragon was breathing but otherwise, it was still. I saw that some of its bones were broken and had pierced its skin. I found a few spears tipped with dragon claw and found the soft spot at the back of its head and force them through. It took three spears piercing its brain before it finally expired. I walked all over the camp to see if there was anybody still alive. I made a fire and scrounged enough materials to make a tent for me and Winston to sleep in. I was so tired that if a mercenary had come back to finish the job . . . At that moment, I couldn't have brought myself to care . . .

"Early the next morning, I climbed back up the mountain and filled my bags full of gems. They're lighter and more precious than gold though I did take a sack of gold coins as well. I went to the nearest village and told the mayor that their monster was dead but that Iwas the only survivor. They had heard and seen the avalanche in the distance and were terrified the dragon had caused it to punish them. They wanted to fete me as a hero but I asked them to bury the dead instead. I gave them gold to cover the cost. I bought a horse and told them I needed to go on a journey to pray for my men and women. 

"I went to the monastery and explained my situation. When the head monk began to prevaricate, I sweetened my explanation with a ruby the size of a chicken egg and a handful of pearls the size of quail eggs."

Hannibal frowned. "They could have killed you and stolen your jewels."

"I was taking a chance by going there. However, my father presumably wanted to keep my assassination a secret. If the monastery killed me, my father could not treat it like a favor but punish them for killing his beloved son. I told them that they should say that I was wounded spiritually and praying for the dead, perhaps even considering taking vows. Meanwhile, my father attacking the monastery outright would trouble the religious among the populace and anger the temple priests. It was the safest place I could think of . . ."

"How terribly isolating."

"It wasn't so bad. Since I wasn't going to become a brother, I didn't have to pray and study as much as they did. I ate their plain fare and worked in their gardens. I read their books and was asked to talk about the monsters I'd fought. It was a quiet time for the most part. When I had awful dreams, the head of the monastery would brew me an herbal tea so I could sleep quieter." 

"Then you received a message that your father was dead and that I was to arrive."

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/w40JgaKNihY is a high quality video of a landslide
> 
> https://youtu.be/dYx9wbCsl14 is a controlled avalanche
> 
> https://youtu.be/chWk1v50KfQ?t=49s is a compilation of rock/landslides.
> 
> https://youtu.be/-BOgys9yhOQ Some dogs can climb trees so it's not a typo.


	14. Chapter 14

As they rode home the next morning, Hannibal considered other suspects in the attempt on Will's life. Even if Will was convinced his father, and only his father, had been the one behind it, Hannibal couldn't feel as secure about this as his husband.

He briefly considered Jack. Jack did much of the work and decision making while the previous king spent much of his time being profligate. He had access to the kingdom's treasury and his requests wouldn't be questioned as long as they were seen as necessary expenses for running the kingdom. He also seemed to have an appalling lack of interest in the health and well-being of Will. That said, he was widely considered an honorable man, someone who would gladly die for the kingdom and its people. And as little care he had for Will's person, he was very invested in having Will kill the kingdom's monsters. Also killing Will now would be extremely counterproductive as Will was more amenable to Jack's demands than Hannibal was.

There was also Chilton. He was wealthy enough and had the strongest motive in that he was next in line to the throne if Will died without no heir. However, it took a certain amount of nerve and cunning to not only plan an assassination but to quash any rebellion against his ascension and in his opinion, Chilton lacked both. 

As for both money and cunning, there was Winifred Lounds. However, even though she had little respect for Will, she had no major reason to wish him dead. Though he wouldn't put it past her to work with someone who offered her the right reward. 

Hannibal considered a different tack. A foreign enemy could have had paid a few of the soldiers to infiltrate the mercenary group to target him under the guise of killing the dragon. He considered the surrounding kingdoms. The king of Vergerland had hostile relations with both Will's and Hannibal's kingdoms. He could easily afford it and get the men willing to do it for him. Chaos and instability in rival countries were always things that delighted King Mason. 

However, investigating this would be hard during normal times and times there were anything other than normal. For the past few months, his sister and his pregnant wife were currently ruling in his stead as he had reportedly suffered extreme injuries from a boar hunt. However, there were rumors that he had played with black magic only to deform himself with a pig's face, making it impossible for him to show himself in public. He made a note to himself to try to get people closer to the royal court so he could know the truth of that matter. 

"Hannibal?"

Hannibal turned to Will. "Yes?"

"Is something worrying you?"

"I just hope that my little party goes well," he said, referring to the party he was holding to smooth things over with the ladies of the court.

"I'm sure it will."

*** 

Hannibal watched as several merchants set up their wares in the ballroom. He also had the servants standing nearby with trays of hor d'oeuvres and flutes of sparkling wine. 

"Oh, your Highness," squealed an altogether too familiar voice.

"Franklyn," sighed Hannibal as he turned to see Franklyn Froideveaux. He had seriously considered not inviting this particular merchant but his goods were of the highest quality at reasonable prices. However, he had sweaty hands and was much too familiar and persistent with people he fixated on, including one Hannibal Lecter. 

Franklyn began to babble. "I have not seen you in well over half a year. You look radiant. Perhaps you would like to browse through my wares before everybody else? I so miss . . ."

"I must let in the ladies of the court into the ballroom . . ." said Hannibal before opening the doors. 

The ladies streamed in and chatted amongst themselves while looking at the dresses, jewelry, novelties and shoes the merchants were showing. The servants walked among them to distribute the food and drink. Some tables were set up nearby so people could play games of chance with cards and dice. 

Dressed in red, Bedelia walked up to him and raised an eyebrow. "You invited Franklyn?"

"He has the best wares. If I could find another merchant with his inventory and better manners, I would have invited him instead."

"True, he has excellent taste that way," said Bedelia. "Is that your lady-in-waiting?"

They glanced at Franklyn's table and noticed that Beverly was looking at his jewelry. "Yes, that is she," said Hannibal.

"I have heard that she has been dancing with Chilton. Is that wise?"

"In terms of . . ."

"He may try to get her to spy for him. Especially now that Will spends time in your bedroom."

"She is a good woman who has always been honest with me. I have not seen any signs that she is enamored of Chilton."

"I was thinking love of money or elevation rather than love of Chilton. However, I came to ask how you were feeling?"

"So far, I have not noticed any changes."

"It has been a matter of a few weeks. Signs often don't show until later. I suggest patience. Besides it has been known for couples to take years before a child is conceived."

Hannibal sighed. "Years? If I do not conceive in a reasonable amount of time, he may turn his attentions elsewhere."

"You were thoroughly examined before you came here. If there is any delay, I am more inclined to blame the alpha."

Hannibal was about to say rather sharp when he saw Anthony Dimmond walk in. "What is he doing here?"

Bedelia sniffed. "He's quite the flirt. Chiyoh and I made it very clear that we were not interested in any sort of private lessons." 

"Has he done anything . . ."

"He hasn't hurt anybody if that's what you're worried about. I do think that besides teaching dance, he is interested in finding a wealthy titled wife. I'm sure his next target will be Freddie. Perhaps he's looking for something to attract her attention." 

"I wish him joy of her." He had found him somewhat attractive though also a bit on the sleazy side with his scattershot approach to romance and over-inflated opinion of his own poetry. Anthony, Hannibal thought, might even enjoy her scurrilous and shameless behavior. "Perhaps I really should try pairing the ladies and gentlemen of the court up." 

"I find the idea of you matchmaking to be more terrifying than one of the monsters your husband fights."

Hannibal smiled slightly. It could all be very entertaining, he thought. "Would you care to be the first to be matched?" 

"No. I will also advise you not to involve Chiyoh unless you enjoy a cross bolt between your shoulder blades."

"And you two complain that I am the one obsessed with violence."

Bedelia took a flute of sparkling wine and lifted it to her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

"That's a very interesting necklace you're holding in your hand," said Hannibal as Beverly walked into his room. "I believe I saw Franklyn selling it this afternoon." It was a simple necklace but not a cheap one. It was a thin gold chain with a large teardrop pearl. 

"Yes," said Beverly "I wanted it but it was too expensive. Especially after getting a dress for the ball."

"If it was too expensive then how did you get it?" Franklyn was many things but he was not the type to accept partial payment with promise of the rest being paid later or accept other types of payment in lieu of money. Besides taste, it was the one thing that kept him afloat financially while others sank. 

"It was a gift from Chilton. He said that it was for helping him so much when it came to dancing."

"Yet you appear to have some reservations."

"I know that you are not terribly fond of the man."

"The question is if you are terribly fond of the man."

Beverly sighed. "I find him to be . . . charming. However, I don't want to act as if I'm promising more than I feel comfortable with."

"I think honesty is the best policy. If you are open to being courted by him, then by all means wear it though do tell him if there are any other contenders to your hand. Also, I would advise you not to give away too much on the spongy foundation of promises that are backed by nothing but the private exhalations of his lungs. I also find that if a man is rude enough to demand a gift back from a failed courting, it is often easier to return the gift and be well rid of him."

"That's good advice. Nobody else has shown interest in me."

"Then the men of our court have no taste as well as no dancing ability," said Hannibal. "During his dancing sessions, what has he talked about?"

"He often talks about how little regard everyone has for his work. He has not of late grumbled that he is worthier of the throne than Will. I suspect it's because he knows I was beginning to weary of the subject. He has begun of late talked more of music and even sung something he himself composed."

Hannibal blinked. "He can sing?"

"Yes and very well at that. It surprised me as well." Beverly smiled. "I complimented him and he blushed."

"Hmph." A thought came across his mind. "I remember hearing that Will's father was quite flagrant in his pursuit of women. I was wondering if there happened to be any rumors of any other children than Will." He wondered if there was a secret bastard that may have royal ambitions. 

Beverly frowned. "I can't say that I've heard of any. It's surprising, considering how many women he had as mistresses. I didn't serve him myself but I did hear that the King was actually quite irritated by this."

"Do you happen to know a mistress that I could talk to?"

"There were so many though most lived outside the court. One of them was Freddie."

"I see."

"Though I think everybody would know if she had been pregnant. She would have turned it into an opportunity to become an official mistress and have her child given a title." 

"Yes, I can see her doing that. It must have been quite disappointing for her to have him die before he could make that happen." He again felt relief that he didn't have to share a husband with someone like her. Still, he thought, even if she herself is not the mother of one, she would most likely know if there was one. "I want you to bring me someone."

"Of course, it is my duty."

"Have Freddie come here but as discreetly as possible."

Beverly raised an eyebrow but walked out the door.

***  
"I am so glad that you invited me to your private quarters," said Freddie with a wide smile on her face. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"It has been said that I do not express as much as I should the traditional aspect of omegan behavior and interests. I have decided to try my hand on a hobby that would let me express it."

"Oh?"

"Matchmaking and I believe that you should be part of my first match."

Freddie's smile instantly became brittle. "That's really not necessary."

"I have so many people to consider. I believe Franklyn Froideveaux might suit you." Hannibal knew that many shared his low opinion of the overly familiar and self-pitying man with moist, grasping hands. 

Freddie's smile briefly faltered. "What incentive is there that could possibly change your mind about this new hobby of yours?"

"While I can't say that I will completely lose interest in it, I do have more pressing matters in mind. I know that you enjoy finding things out."

"What is it that you would like to know?"

"I am interested in protecting the standing of my future children. I know that Will's father had many paramours. Do you happen to know of any pretenders to the throne?"

Freddie relaxed significantly. "Surprisingly no. Of course, quite a few women with more greed than sense stepped forward with a dark-haired babe in their arms only to be embarrassed when the baby turned out to be of commoner ancestry, according to the alchemist hired to sort out the truth. After the first few women were laughed out of court, nobody else stepped forward. Only Will has ever tested to be that man's true son."

This both relieved and puzzled Hannibal. From what Freddie said, it was unlikely that there was a royal bastard scheming his way to the throne. It had crossed his mind that perhaps doubt about Will's paternity was what drove the dead King to despise his heir. Most fathers were much too eager to ignore the most glaring flaws in progeny that they were sure were theirs. "Tell me what you know of Will's mother."

Freddie shrugged. "She was gone well before I ever came to court. She disappeared while he was of the age he could still be carried in her arms. He scarcely remembers her himself. However, I was in the King's confidence and he used to tell me things . . ."

Yes, I suppose pillow talk counts as being in his confidence, he thought. "Go on."

"He didn't care for her much. She was a beautiful but strange woman from a small duchy near the forests at the foot of the mountains. Her duchy was known for its ability to repel and slay monsters. It was not a love match. Her hand was the price of the men of that duchy teaching the king's men how to deal with monsters. After she disappeared, the men left to go back to their own duchy.

Freddie continued. "Before she disappeared, she had developed a tendency to sleepwalk, something she'd do when especially upset. People would find her with her eyes open but her mind shut in her nightgown, walking down the halls. The King didn't notice because he was usually sleeping in another woman's bed. When he heard that she was missing and her torn slippers were found outside near the woods, he admitted that all he could feel was relief for himself personally and worry about how her being missing would hurt the kingdom . . . Though sometimes he grumbled that she cursed his prick so it could no longer create more children." 

"I doubt that his luck would have been better with me . . ." Because of his hatred for the mother, George despised the child. It was a common enough thing but it was despicable especially when he couldn't be bothered to feel compassion for a child who had lost his mother. He began to put more weight on the idea of Will's father having been the one and only one to arrange for his death. If it truly was just him then I can relax a little on that front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearls may be common today but keep in mind that in the olden days they had to find pearls and did not of the method of seeding oysters in order to create pearls so the necklace is more expensive than you would think.
> 
> http://www.britannia.com/history/charmist.html is an interesting tale of a king who had multiple mistresses at once, often actresses, and had 14 illegitimate children. 
> 
> https://theportalist.com/petrus-gonsalvus-the-real-life-beauty-and-the-beast Said to possibly be the basis for the fairy tale of Beauty and the Beast, a lady was ordered by a queen to marry a man suffering hypertrichosis, a state of having hair all over one's body. Thus it shows a monarch can demand you marry anybody they want you to marry. 
> 
> "Henry II died in 1559 following a jousting injury, and his widow, Catherine de Medici, eventually became regent. Catherine de Medici decided that Petrus should marry, to see if more ‘wildmen’ could be produced. She chose as his wife another woman called Catherine, whose last name is unknown. Catherine supposedly did not see her groom and wasn’t aware who her future husband would be until the actual wedding ceremony. Petrus is believed to have been in his mid-20s at the time."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are the men ready to dance?" said Hannibal in the room that Anthony was using as a dance studio.

Anthony sighed. "They have all vastly improved and should be able to show that on the ballroom floor."

"I see. I have also heard news that you are looking to be a permanent addition to my court by possibly finding a titled wife."

"I hope you don't disapprove. I know that there will be a time when my knees and back will someday make being a Dance Master impossible."

"I heard that both Bedelia and Chiyoh rebuffed you."

"That is true."

"Surely there is an old, wealthy widow who would be easily charmed into marrying you." 

"She's not old but I was considering Lady Winifred Lounds."

Hannibal let out a short bark of a laugh. "You would be better off with Widow Parsons," he said, referring to a woman twice Anthony's age, who had vast holdings from her previous marriage. 

"I find Lady Winifred more pleasing to the eye and she has not been completely unresponsive to my overtures."

Hannibal wanted to roll his eyes. "She is a shameless flirt. She may enjoy your attentions but I have doubts that they will go rewarded the way you want them. I also have to tell you that she is not a favorite of either me or my husband."

Anthony smiled and said, "Perhaps I could be a favorite of you and your husband."

Hannibal found his forwardness amusing yet impertinent. "I just can not bring myself to share my husband with anyone."

"I understand, your Highness."

After Hannibal left the dance studio, he walked to the library where Will was reviewing some of the documents he had given by the other lords and petitioners from other parts of the kingdom. As he walked in, Will said, "How is the dancing going?"

"I believe the ball can happen in two weeks," said Hannibal as he closed the door behind him.

"Good, that'll make a lot of people happy." Will sniffed audibly, got up from his desk, walked up to Hannibal, pressed him against the door with his body, and began nuzzling and kissing his neck.

Hannibal was surprised but not unpleasantly so. "You're not usually this amorous during the day, not that I mind."

"It's just you smell really nice today," said Will. "Are you wearing a new cologne?"

"No."

Reluctantly, Will pushed himself away. "I better stop or people will discover us naked on the table."

"Let them see. I am not ashamed."

Will gave him a look. "But I most certainly would be. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I believe Chilton is interested in courting Beverly. He recently gave her a necklace as a gesture of appreciation for help with his dance lessons."

Will looked surprised then chuckled. "No wonder his sermons have been more bearable of late."

"Sermons?"

"You've been hiding in your mind palace during them, haven't you?"

Hannibal frowned slightly at being called out. "I have no interest in tainting my memory with his endless boring lectures."

"The past few weeks, instead of trying everybody's patience with pleas for more tithes and lectures on how to purify one's sins with painful rituals, he has been talking of late of the pleasantness of the bosom of the goddess of love and other cheerier topics like the beauty of nature."

"Hmph, I know there's a certain bosom whose pleasantness he'd like to experience."

"I know Beverly well enough to know that she has no interest in being someone's mistress. If she worries about being pressured into a less than ideal arrangement, I will be sure to stand up for her."

"I can't say that marriage would be considered an ideal arrangement considering she'd be married to Chilton."

"One can not always marry the perfect person. As long as he treats her kindly and does not shame her, it may be a good one. His position is secure and he's wealthy enough to indulge her. In return, she may guide him to being more bearable. I have seen worse. Once news spreads that Chilton is courting Beverly, I wonder how the other ladies of the court will react. It is one thing for the men to see his shortcomings and find him unworthy of companionship but . . ."

"None of the ladies has particularly expressed interest in Chilton. If any now express sour grapes, I will chide them for taking a suitor for granted." 

"Talking of love matches, has the Dance Master found a titled lady to fund his old age?"

"He's pinning his hopes on Lady Lounds."

Will sighed and shook his head. "I hope his love of gold enhances his love of the lady. Is there any thing I should know about?"

"There's one more thing. Dr. Sutcliffe and Stammets the apothecary are quite peeved that most of their female patients have switched to Bedelia and Chiyoh, whenever possible. I did tell them that perhaps the ladies preferred competent doctors who actually listened to them and didn't immediately prescribe sleep potions." Hannibal had been accosted by the pair while walking to the stables and hearing them complain had irritated him. "You'd think that they would be grateful for a lightening of their work load."

"They were here even before my father married my mother. I suppose they find it threatening."

"Even so, I can not blame the women preferring to be able to talk openly about their conditions to someone who does not automatically assume they are hysterical."

"I will tell them that it's everybody's free choice who they choose to treat their illnesses. However, they are here to look at you especially so I don't want them overworked or for you to be neglected."

"I am not the type to forgive neglect and they are not the type to overextend themselves."

"I know." 

***

Almost everyone had come to the ballroom, dressed in their finest. Hannibal and Will watched as Beverly stood alone in a new green gown and wearing Chilton's necklace. "Is he not coming?" said Hannibal.

"He said he would be here but he did mention he had a few things at the temple to do," said Beverly.

"No reason not to dance with someone else in the meantime," said Will.

Brian walked up to her. "May I have the first dance?"

"You may," said Beverly before she walked with Brian to the dance floor.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hannibal, it looks like Anthony's plan is progressing nicely," said Will, pointing to Anthony dancing with Freddie. He looked amused at the sight. 

Hannibal sighed. "I'm still having a hard time thinking of him as a lord. If they got married, he'd have control over her property. I can't see her losing her head over him enough to let that happen."

"True enough. Perhaps as you suggested, he will move on to Widow Parsons."

He briefly imagined the woman with salt and pepper hair but still curvy and full of life. "Despite her age, she is quite healthy and vigorous. If he's hoping for a quick inheritance after tiring her out with nightly dancing, he is sadly mistaken."

"I hope that I'm not tiring you out too much with nightly dancing."

"It is the best kind of tired," said Hannibal. He much enjoyed Will's amorous attentions and loved the little touches like a hand on the small of his back and a playful squeeze of his knee. He hoped that tonight would not make Will too tired. 

"I see Clarice dancing with Ardelia. I did not know they were a pair," said Will as he saw the two women dancing together. 

"They have always been great friends. I do not know how serious they are," said Hannibal. He turned to see Jack smoothly lead his wife across the floor. "Jack has become quite graceful."

He would have said more but he noticed Chilton entering the ballroom while being followed by Sutcliffe and Stammets. He watched as Chilton listened to them for a minute, become irritated and waved them off. Once they were gone, Chilton walked up to them.

"Have you seen Beverly?" Chilton said.

"She is dancing with Brian," said Will, pointing to the pair dancing.

Chilton scowled.

"She didn't know how long you would be taking so we encouraged her to have fun in the meantime," said Hannibal. "If it makes you feel better, she's wearing your gift."

"I suppose I can be patient."

"Considering she's been dancing with you for weeks, I'm surprised that you are not eager to try your footwork with other partners."

Chilton gave him a sour look. "Why aren't the two of you dancing?"

"I wanted to see if the money spent on Anthony was worth it. I must admit he did a very good job. Though, I would like to see you dance to see if he is also a miracle worker."

"Beverly says I am a very good dancer," sniffed Chilton.

"I am most eager to see the proof," said Will.

"What did Stammets and Sutcliffe want with you?" said Hannibal.

Chilton frowned. "They're not too happy about Ladies Chiyoh and Bedelia taking away some of their patients. I told them that was not under my authority."

"Oh, the song is over," said Will.

Will and Hannibal watched as Chilton quickly ran over to where Beverly and Brian was and they could see that Beverly had put her hand in Chilton's proffered palm. As they watched the two dance, Hannibal said, "I'm amazed. Beverly was telling me the truth." He didn't think she was a liar but that she had been softening her standards due to fondness and pity. 

"When the next dance begins, let's join them."

"Of course, my dear Will," said Hannibal. And he was terribly pleased when the next dance was the La Volta. He was aware of everyone turning to see them enter the dance floor, watching as Will take his hand, put his hands around his waist and help him leap through the air. The tinge of illicitness of the dance made him enjoy their public display even more. He wanted everyone to look at them and see them claim each other with their synchronicity in their dance. He occasionally fantasized about being claimed in front of everyone but barring that, this was the next best thing. 

***

The next morning, Hannibal felt somewhat nauseous and a little confused. While he had drunk a few glasses the night before, he had not partaken to an extent he would be feeling any aftereffects. He found the trash basket and spat up sour, acid liquid into it. 

"Something wrong?" said Will, rubbing Hannibal's back to comfort him.

"I don't think so. I'll be sure to have Bedelia and Chiyoh examine me to make sure." He had heard that morning nausea was a symptom but he didn't want to raise Will's hopes unnecessarily. "Go and meet with Jack and the rest, I'll be fine."

Will gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Come as soon as you're ready. I'll just say you're sleeping in."

After Will left, Hannibal turned to Beverly and said, "After you help me dress, please go and get Bedelia and Chiyoh for me. I know Freddie is most likely to be skulking about but try to be discreet and deflect as much as you can."

"Of course."

***

"Do you feel tired of bloated?" said Bedelia after examining Hannibal, who was putting his clothes back on.

"Perhaps a little tired."

"Do you need to urinate more?"

"Yes."

"And you were sick this morning? First time?"

"Yes."

"It's still early but it seems like Will's seed took. What's with that face?"

"I know that this is only the beginning of the discomfort I will be feeling. Also, I worry that my body will become . . . soft and ungainly."

"Weight gain is normal," said Chiyoh. "There is something inside you after all."

"Regular weight gain can be dealt with. Pregnancy weight is different. I have been told that one's insides tend to shift around."

"Chiyoh can make you a cream to help prevent stretch marks. While it is often said that you are eating for two, you should only eat only a fraction more than usual though you do have to pay attention to one's cravings. While you may feel tired, try to stay active as much as possible. Chiyoh and I will counsel your husband on realistic expectations regarding your body throughout the pregnancy," said Bedelia.

Chiyoh said, "Considering that it's expected that you are to have more than one, your husband should not expect you to perpetually have the body of a childless dancer."

"Besides, you may find that he likes you round and full of life. As he's an alpha, he may find your scent especially inviting now." 

"He has been more amorous of late."

"I will examine you again next month to make sure but I think you should assume you are currently with child."


	18. Chapter 18

Hannibal was passing by the kitchen when a delicious meaty smell wafted near his nose. He immediately began to salivate and went in to see most of the kitchen staff surrounding dozens of large meat pies.

"Oh, I smelled something intriguing," said Hannibal. "Could you tell me what's in those pies?"

"It's lunch for the kitchen staff and the rest of the servants," said Molly. "It's got mashed liver, lungs, heart and some of the tougher cuts of beef mixed in with some spices. It's made of bits and pieces that we'd never serve to the lords and ladies."

"I would like a slice." Usually, once his curiosity was satisfied, he would have walked out of the kitchen but now he was hit by an intense craving.

"It's really not . . ."

"I would like a slice."

"All right," said Molly. "However, if you find it not to your taste, please just leave the rest on the plate." Molly served him a large slice.

"Please don't let me keep the rest of you from eating," said Hannibal. He took up his fork and knife and made sure he picked up a little bit of crust and filling in the same bite. He tasted it and was hit by a strong flavor that was a mixture of meatiness and a slight taste of iron balanced by herbs and onion. While ordinarily he might have found it off-putting, he found himself taking bite after bite until he cleared the plate. He sighed as he put his fork down as the craving had been satisfied. "It is not my regular fare but it was most enjoyable. I may enjoin you to send me a slice now and then."

"Of course, your Highness."

He got up and walked out of the kitchen. He wondered if this was one of the cravings pregnant women and omegas often talked about. He hoped that his cravings would not get more unusual than this. He frowned. Word was bound to get out about this and Freddie was liable to speculate. He had wanted to keep things quiet until he was much further along.

He was walking back to his room when he heard Freddie's voice demanding someone wait. He ducked into an empty room and closed the door, leaning against it. 

He heard Freddie say, "Beverly, I have a question for you."

"I'm not going to reveal either of my lords' secrets."

"Actually, I'm not interested in either of them at the moment. I'm actually more interested in your secrets, especially those concerning the Temple Priest."

"You mean Frederick."

"So, you're on first name terms. I'm curious what exactly your relationship is."

"More grist for your gossip mill?"

"You're wearing a necklace gifted by him."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He turns red in the face and stalks off."

He heard Beverly laugh then Freddie snap, "Where are you going?" He briefly wondered why Freddie wanted to know about Beverly and Frederick so much, considering she flirted with half the male members of court plus the Dance Master. Perhaps she covets men the way she covets her late husband's coins, he thought.

He went back out into the hall and walked to the throne room only to be surprised to see Will holding a dagger to the throat of a peasant man whose arms were being held by two guards. "Will?"

"Where did you find my mother's wedding ring?" said Will.

His mother's wedding ring? thought Hannibal. 

"I found it on the skeleton."

"Skeleton?" said Will. "If you want to live, you have to show me!" 

The peasant man squawked and nodded.

***  
Hannibal had insisted that Will take along a dozen soldiers with him in case it was bait for an ambush even after Will had Matthew use his power of truth detection by verifying that the man was telling the truth by asking questions and looking into his eyes for any deception. He also insisted on coming as well as he knew that Will would need emotional support if what this peasant man had said was true. All were on horses and armed as they followed the man into the forest. The man was tied by a rope to the lead soldier's horse to keep him from fleeing.

Will turned to Hannibal as they slowly rode side by side. "I had always hoped that she was either still alive but in hiding from my father or that she really had been abducted by the fae and was happier than she was before."

"Is there any way that you could be mistaken?" said Hannibal. 

Will shook his head. "I recognize the ring. Besides where else is a man like this going to find a ring like this?" He held the ring up. It was a small circle of gold with an emerald in a table cut flanked by a pearl on each side. "She always wore it. She never took it off."

"I'm sorry, Will. I truly am." 

"She's been gone for two decades," said Will. "It was silly of me to hope. I went to her funeral. I don't know why I still . . ."

"Because she was your mother. Because you loved her . . . What you can do for her now is to bring her home and give her a proper burial."

The peasant man stopped and finally pointed at a cave. "I found her fifteen feet in. She was partially buried. She could have been buried but animals are also known to bury their cache."

"I'm going in by myself," said Will. 

"Let me come with you," said Hannibal. 

Will shook his head. "No, I want to do this by myself."

Hannibal could only watch as Will lit an oil lamp and walk into the cave. The light from the lamp revealed a skeleton whose bones had been weathered by time and pulled apart by a passing scavenger. There was one thing that kept it from being seen as merely the remains of an unlucky traveler. There was hair, brown and curly that was just like the hair on Will's head still next to the skull. Will reached down and pulled up from the dirt a dusty necklace that with some wiping of his shirt turned out to be a golden chain with a circular pendant. "This . . . this was my mother's as well." Will stood over her and closed his eyes as if to see into the distant past what had happened. 

"What are your orders, my KIng?" said Hannibal.

"We're taking her home."

"And what do we do about him?" Hannibal said, gesturing towards the peasant.

"It's obvious that she has been dead a long time and I'm sure he did not kill her." Will walked to the peasant, dug into his pocket and dug out a small bag of gold coins. 

"What is that, your HIghness?" said the peasant.

"It's a reward for finding my mother's remains. I'm sorry to have scared you. It was quite a shock to have seen this after all this time."

"I can't take this money. I'm just glad to be of service . . ."

"Please take it," said Will, taking the man's hands and putting the bag directly into them.

The man wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's fondness for offal raises eyebrows in canon and I wanted it to do so here. 
> 
> It has been known for bones thousands of years old to survive deep in caves and/or peat bogs. I figured one closer to the entrance of a cave and two decades would be possible. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tollund_Man is one example of a body preserved by a peat bog though one is not in this story. 
> 
> Predators & scavengers have been known to bury dead prey for later munching. So the peasant's idea that an animal could bury her body or part of it is not out there. 
> 
> I know this is a sad thing for Will to discover but felt it was this was a loose thread that should be closed for him.


	19. Chapter 19

"I know that everybody has wondered about what was found in the forest," said Will before the full court. Even every single servant had been asked to stop what they were doing and attend. "Before wild rumors and mad gossip spread, I am here to tell you that they found my mother the Queen's bones in a nearby cave. It appears that the night of her disappearance she walked into the forest and died soon afterward. As there has already been a public funeral, we won't have another one but we will be interring her bones next to my father as is her right as his wife." Will turned to Chilton, who was standing to his left. "Temple Priest Chilton?"

"Yes, my lord," said Chilton, who looked serious and not smug for once. 

"You will make arrangements for this Saturday."

"Of course. I will light a thousand votive candles and pray for her soul to be at rest tonight and order the grave diggers to prepare a space for her starting tomorrow morning."

Hannibal took Will's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Anybody who speaks of this lightly or give rise to scurrilous, mocking talk will be punished for a year in the dungeons," said Will.

Everybody near Freddie turned to look at her, which caused Freddie to scowl but say nothing.

"That is all I have to say. Please go back to your duties," said Will. "Right now, I would like some time alone."

As the people dispersed, Hannibal said, "Would you like me to leave you alone as well?"

"Just for a little while."

"You know that I am here for you whenever you need me."

"I know. If there is an emergency, I will be in the library."

"Of course," said Hannibal.

Will kissed him on the cheek and walked away. 

Hannibal walked up to Freddie, who was now standing by herself, and said, "I hope that you realize Will is serious about punishing those who . . ."

Freddie waved away his concerns. "Of course. After that speech, nobody else wants to talk about it and I have no desire to be in chains eating gruel."

Hannibal thought about walking away but curiosity made him stay. "I wonder what precisely your interest in Chilton is."

Freddie gave him a quizzical smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I heard you ask someone about him. I didn't hear the entire question . . ." Hannibal tried to be as vague as possible as he was not interested in making Freddie focus on Beverly or find out that he had been hiding from her.

"Walk with me," she said. 

They walked to an unoccupied outside balcony and Freddie closed the door behind her. "Frederick and I have been . . . friends."

"Are we talking friends who have tea and share books or friends who tussle in the sheets?"

"I believe you can make an educated guess. I know most men don't understand this but Frederick has charms that make women susceptible to him."

Hannibal briefly felt the return of his morning nausea. "If you have been so friendly, why is it a secret?"

Freddie sighed. "Because he's a Temple Priest. He really should be doing this only when married."

"And you don't want to marry him."

Freddie gave Hannibal a look. "I have no desire to be a wife, especially that of a Temple Priest. Do I look like the type to be able to be prim and proper and talk about the gods' blessing all the time? I would have to stop gossiping, drinking as much as I like and wearing what I please. Also, I have full control over my lands and money, something I would have to give up if I were to marry him. Beverly has a lot less to lose in that respect, coming from more modest means."

"Has he been friendly with you while courting Beverly?"

"To my surprise, he has not for the past two months. He has made himself scarce, making apologies and excuses for not meeting me. I finally cornered him and told him that I found cowardice more insulting than honesty."

Hannibal briefly wondered if he should tell Beverly what Chilton had been up to but then decided not to. Since Chilton had ceased his business with Freddie, he saw little sense in raising something that was no longer an issue. "I hope that if Chilton and Beverly get married, you will not interfere with it."

"I have no plans to prevent the wedding."

"I meant afterwards."

Freddie sniffed. "I think that's a conversation you should have with Chilton. I don't go where I'm not wanted."

Hannibal had to repress a snort at that. "I assure you that I will."

"Besides, I know I will not be alone for too long."

"The Dance Master, perhaps. I saw you two dancing during the last ball."

She smiled. "We shall see."

Hannibal thought about telling her about Anthony's ambitions but decided that she was sharp enough to deduce his aims eventually. "That was enlightening. I believe I am needed elsewhere."

***

Hannibal went to the library and saw Peter standing outside the door. "He's still in there?"

"Yes," said Peter. 

"I'd like to go inside."

Peter stepped aside and Hannibal went in. He saw that Will had fallen asleep on the couch, a book lying on his chest. Hannibal knelt next to him and shook him awake. "Will?"

Will blinked hazily at him. "Is it dinner time?"

"It is but if you like, you can sleep more and I'll have a servant put aside a dish for you. What is it that you were reading?"

"I was reading a book about a mage whose daughter died so he spent decades writing a spell that could reverse time. He could take broken teacups and have them reform without any cracks. He could even temporarily bring the very recently dead back to life. However, what he wanted was to travel back in time but that was denied him."

"A sad ending then."

Will shook his head. "No, it was about accepting what he still had in his life, that the people in his life he had now were also family." Will got up from his couch, stretched and put the book on a nearby table. "I know everyone will start to fuss if I don't show up. Also, I've been wondering . . ."

"About what?"

"What did Bedelia and Chiyoh say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Elizabeth I of Britain got to rule as a monarch because she remained single. If she had married, she would have had to cede a lot of her authority to her husband and she has the gruesome example of her mother to remind her that's often a bad thing. Freddie gets this.


	20. Chapter 20

As he stood up, Hannibal hedged. "They're not completely sure but they think I'm with child. You don't look surprised." 

Will smiled. "I'm not. I'm not a doctor but morning sickness and the change in your smell tipped me off. You see reluctant to tell me, why?"

Hannibal huffed. "I wanted to be completely sure."

"And . . ."

"I didn't want you to stop coming to bed because you no longer needed to . . ."

"Hannibal . . ."

"Also, I didn't want to be left behind when you go monster hunting."

"There will be a time when it will be difficult for you to come along. How about this? You can come as long as you are able but the very latest you can come is when you feel a quickening," said Will, referring to when one could feel movement from inside the womb.

Hannibal paused to consider this. This would be well into his second trimester and he was bound to have to slow down eventually. "I rather wish that you would tell Jack that he or the other men should do more to take care of these things without needing your direct leadership. Isn't that what the training is for?"

"I've been pushing for them to do more hunts alone."

"But you always end up leading them."

"I will tell Jack that he's to lead the next one and that I will only lead them if the previous hunt for the monster has failed."

"I'll hold you to that."

Will put his hands on each side of Hannibal's face and kissed him, then kissed him again while embracing him. While Will was nuzzling his neck and biting where it met his shoulder, Hannibal was about to invite him to sit back down on the couch so they could get more comfortable when there was a knock on the door and Peter's voice saying, "Your Highnesses, dinner awaits."

Will chuckled and said, "We'll be right there." He then turned to Hannibal and said, "We will continue this later tonight."

"That's another promise I intend to hold you to . . ." As he left the room, he gave Peter a withering look for interrupting that made the guard cringe.

***  
Hannibal usually liked the effort that Will put into pleasing him but the constant teasing of his cock with his mouth and fingers toying with his hole was pushing him to the edge of madness. He cursed that he had allowed Will to talk him into letting Will tie his hands to the headboard. "Will, knot me."

Will ceased his ministrations. "Do you really want it?"

"I am dripping with slick and my lady-in-waiting has probably been trying to ignore my moaning for the past half hour," said Hannibal. He knew that growling and yelling would just make Will drag this out. Will was a subtle alpha. Other alphas tried to browbeat and physically dominate their omegas. Will preferred to occasionally pause and ask if Hannibal wanted it after winding him up perfectly.

"Beverly is snoring and she knows that she's to put cotton in her ears and wrap a towel around her head if she's to get any sleep," said Will, lazily pinching and pulling Hannibal's nipples. 

"That is beside the point."

"I'm going to give you what you need," Will said. "All I ask is that you stop glaring at people when they remind us we have to be somewhere else."

He was about to protest when he sees that Will has lifted his legs so they rested on his shoulders and felt himself finally being given what he needed, slow and hot.

"Promise?" said Will.

"Yes," said Hannibal. "Anything." Bastard, he thought but with no real fury. 

***

"You wanted to talk to Will?" said Hannibal, raising his eyebrows slightly at Chiyoh's request. He was sitting on a chair, waiting for Chiyoh to finish pounding and mixing Bedelia's prescriptions together. Bedelia's examination of him had confirmed the obvious and there were no irregularities that she could see. "I thought you didn't care for him."

"It has nothing to do with liking or not liking him. It is about the way he and his kingdom hunts monsters. You have often pointed out how dangerous it is and how often it depends on Will's skills. I have a few suggestions," said Chiyoh as she handed him several jars of various medicinal salves and tonics. "It could help him stay home in the castle more often."

"I will ask him to meet you then," said Hannibal.

***

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" said Will. They had decided to meet at the library for privacy's sake. On the library table, there was a large lacquered box. 

Chiyoh said, "I heard that you often go hunting for monsters."

"That is true."

"You and your knights usually beat them into submission." The tone of her voice was disapproving as if she thought him profoundly stupid.

"That is true. Or cleave their head from their bodies with a sword or use fire."

"Why don't you use poison? It would make things easier."

"A monster like Randall Tier would be hard to poison since delighting in hunting and killing his own food is a big part of the appeal. A poison-laced trap would be ignored. When a monster ingests poison and dies, animals who eat its flesh often die or are sickened as well. It's very much something we do as a last resort. If a dragon shows a pattern of mindless greedy hunger to the point it eats carrion and attacks human villages, we do use dead cows as bait."

"I know of poisons that don't kill or hurt if you ingest them but only affect you if they are applied directly into a wound."

Hannibal could see that piqued Will's interest. "That would get rid of one bad side effect. There is one problem. Most monsters have a hide that is resistant to arrows."

"You could apply poison to the swords. As for arrows . . ." Chiyoh lifted the lid and showed several knives whose blades appeared to be made of a black shiny glass. "These knives are made of obsidian, a black volcanic rock. These can be made sharper than any metal edge. They're not as durable as a metal blade but it can cut through almost any hide. I have not applied any poison to these knives but I can easily do so. I do not see any problem using obsidian as arrowheads."

"I thank you for your gift. I would like to show this to Jack and the other knights. About the poisons, do you have antidotes?"

"I do but the antidote has to be applied immediately and the victim does not always survive even with the antidote."

"Is there any way to get more of these?"

"It is not impossible, but they are not inexpensive" she said. "It takes real skill to turn obsidian into something useful."

"Under my authority, I want you to work with Hannibal to get more of these and someone who can make them."

"I understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, this is the longest fic I've ever written on this site. I estimate a few more chapters to wrap this all up, not sure of the exact number.
> 
> Obsidian really is that sharp. http://www.cnn.com/2015/04/02/health/surgery-scalpels-obsidian/index.html They can be brittle so not something to use long term.


	21. Chapter 21

One morning, a large guarded caravan approached the castle walls. The doors were opened and the drawbridge lowered. "What is this?" said Hannibal to Will as they watched from the tower.

"It's treasure from the dragon's cave. It would have been retrieved months ago except . . . so much has happened." Will's voice trailed off.

Hannibal knew Will didn't like to think that much about his father. 

Will began again. "Villagers aren't usually happy that we take the bulk of a monster's treasure but they're reminded that the knights are the ones who risk their lives to kill the monster and that if the knights die, their families need to be taken care of. In return for not impeding collection, they are relieved of taxes for the year and anybody directly attacked by the dragon are given full compensation for their losses. Also, it's been known for more than one monster to live in one cave, so the knights have to go into the caves and make sure to clear it of any other creature. That way if we leave anything behind, it will be safe for the villagers to go treasure hunting after we leave. I make it a policy to leave a good deal of copper coins behind. 

"I received a letter while they were investigating most of the passages. There was a nest of unhatched dragon eggs. They've all been destroyed but it explains why the dragon was so aggressive in hunting for food. It was fattening up so it could give its hatchlings more food later."

Hannibal felt horribly alarmed. "I trust they've been destroyed."

"Yes, all the eggs have been smashed, the contents ground into a paste and thrown into a river." 

***  
I want to strangle Jack, thought Hannibal. Will, as promised, was showing Jack and the knights one of Chiyoh's obsidian blades and demonstrating how sharp it was by using a freshly killed boar and showing how easily the blade went through its hide and meat like one's teeth slid through the flesh of a ripe juicy pear. He informed them that Chiyoh had poisons that would not kill the surrounding wildlife even if they ate the dead monster's meat. Jack, however, had frowned and could not see why their present methods needed to be improved.

Jack had picked up one of the knives. "Volcanic glass? Aren't they brittle?"

"I will be hiring someone to keep them sharp or to shape new ones when necessary," said Will. "Brute force takes too many knights too long to kill even a small monster. We won't be getting rid of any weapons but using these when our regular ones are taking too long."

Jack frowned. "I don't see why we should change what we're doing. It's working, isn't it?"

"I'd prefer to send out fewer knights on a hunt for a monster not much bigger than a large animal," said Will. 

"I think your true motivation is not wanting to go yourself."

"So, what if it is? I am no longer a prince whose father can replace him with another heir. I am a king with no current adult heir. If it is a dragon or something of that nature, I will come if necessary but I should think my knights should be able to handle an oversize boar or something like a Randall Tier. I also think that when someone gives you a gift, one does not sneer at it without proof of its unsuitability."

Good, thought Hannibal. Use Jack's weapon of shaming against him. Hannibal said, "I believe that in the next hunt, these weapons should be used in the heat of battle. Each knight will be given a dagger to use. Depending on what we know of the monster, the daggers may be treated with a poison. Over long hunts only increase the possibility of any knight being crippled for life or killed and the monster escaping to create more havoc. We are not asking that you give up any of your current weapons, just that everyone has another option."

The knife Will used was being circulated among the knights so they could look at it themselves. A few looked doubtful but most were fascinated by the strange knife.

Clarice said, "I'd like to try this out."

A few of the other knights also murmured similar sentiments.

Hannibal smiled. 

***

At the royal stables, Hannibal watched as Bedelia and Chiyoh got on their horses. He had just come back from a morning ride. "Where might you two be going?"

"Stammet's supplies are pitiful," said Chiyoh. "I have to go into the forest to look for herbs and fungi." 

"How about Chilton's supplies?"

Chiyoh rolled her eyes. "They are no better."

Bedelia said, "I'm also looking for things for my patients. Sutcliffe is utterly tone deaf to the ladies of the court's complaints. I am looking for things to relieve pain."

"How did Jack react?" said Chiyoh.

"Much like you expected but Will told him that he's king and that every knight is to have a knife."

"Hmph," said Chiyoh. 

"Happy foraging," said Hannibal.

***

"Your Highness," said Beverly as she burst into the room where Hannibal was napping from the fatigue he was feeling from being pregnant.

"What is it?"

"Bedelia and Chiyoh were attacked by a monster!"

Hannibal sprang up from his bed. "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will leaving the copper coins behind makes sense as it makes little economic sense to pay the many hours it would take to pick up every single copper coin, the expense of getting it down from the mountain and the transport/guarding to the castle. Also, leaving behind the copper leaves it up to the villagers to enrich themselves and it will eventually flow into first the local then general economy thus ensuring the money will eventually filter to the treasury w/o the expense. Also in my head canon, the dragon will like to pile the most expensive stuff immediately around it, making the gold, silver & jewels clustered in one place with lesser stuff more scattered. 
> 
> As Will was the only survivor, there was little to no complaints by that village regarding this. Usually, the surviving knights are the ones to do the collection immediately after the slaying of the monster.
> 
> Jack seems the type to have the attitude of "let's stick to what's work" and not someone I see as an innovator. I'm not saying that he won't take risks because he can and will but he really leaned on Will way more than he should because it worked for HIM.
> 
> Doctors throughout the ages were often unsympathetic to the complaints of women. Even when modern anesthesia was first created, many refused to give it to women because they believed they should not be relieved of labor pains. Sutcliffe's lack of caring towards his patient Will in the series makes me believe he would be equally void of giving a damn about other patients.


	22. Chapter 22

"They're both alive . . ." said Beverly. 

"I must see them . . . Show me, quickly."

Beverly led Hannibal to where the women were sitting in Bedelia's examination room. "Are either of you hurt?" said Hannibal.

"No, fortunately, Chiyoh had her crossbow with her," said Bedelia.

Hannibal turned his attention to Chiyoh and found himself extremely disturbed to find Chiyoh looked shaken. Almost nothing could affect the calm chill of her expression and anything that could . . . "Tell me what happened?"

"We went to the woods to find things for our medicine," said Bedelia.

"Did you have an escort?"

"No," said Chiyoh. "The guard we talked to insisted that Stammet and Sutcliffe often went into the woods without one."

Hannibal scowled. I will have to discipline and dismiss that one. "Then what happened?"

"We heard it before we saw it," said Bedelia.

"We decided to get on our horses immediately. If we hadn't, we would have been killed," said Chiyoh. "As we rode out of the forest, it came running after us."

"What came running towards you?"

Chiyoh frowned. "in some ways, it resembled a dragon."

"But it wasn't," said Bedelia. "Or it was an extremely malformed one and small for how large dragons usually are."

Hannibal found a sketchbook and piece of charcoal Bedelia would use to draw wounds and any visible symptoms of whatever condition her patients had. "Describe it and I will draw it."

Between the two women, he sketched a monster unlike any he had ever seen. He had seen representations of dragons before but the proportions were strangely off. And the face Chiyoh described was much flatter than expected. It was small and red with its torso and legs the size of a human. A hatchling would be about this size but there was no way it should roam so far away from its nest. Also, why was it running on two feet and not on all fours? A deformed dragon? thought Hannibal. 

"How did you get away?"

"I had my crossbow with me and managed to hit it in its snout twice." Chiyoh scowled. "I was aiming for its eyes. The poison on the cross bolts stopped it in its tracks and made it drop to its knees in pain."

"Is there any chance it's dead or dying?" said Hannibal.

"I'd say yes if I had managed to penetrate its brain or heart but it's probably still out there," said Chiyoh, looking rather disgusted with herself.

There was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" said Hannibal.

"It's Will," said the voice.

"Please come in," said Hannibal.

Will came in with Chilton. "Is it true a monster was chasing you?"

"Yes," said Bedelia.

Hannibal showed his drawing to Bedelia and Chiyoh. "Is this what it looked like?" After both women nodded, he gave the sketch to Will and Chilton.

Will and Chilton looked at the drawing. 

"What is Chilton doing here?" said Hannibal.

Chilton scowled. "One of the guards had looked through his scope when he saw both women ride towards the castle like demons were pursuing them. He said that the monster didn't look like anything he had ever seen. I happen to have been taught about all sorts of monsters as my part of training as Temple Priest."

"It looks almost like a dragon hatchling," said Will.

Chilton said, "But its proportions are that of a human. That would suggest that it's much like Randall Tier, a skin wearing black magic user."

"Shouldn't wearing the skin change the proportions to that of a dragon?" said Will. "Randall Tier's bear form was very much a bear."

"Part of the spell involves killing the one you love most. Perhaps he killed a loved one but not the loved one. I can only speculate that if it wasn't hunger that made him chase after the women, it was because he need to keep killing in order to keep using the dragon skin."

"But where would he find that skin?" said Hannibal. "Dragon skin is not common at all and that of a hatchling is rarer still."

Will said, "They found unhatched eggs in the cave of the dragon I killed. Between the time I fled to the monastery and the knights came to collect the treasure, there were weeks where anybody could have gone in there and took a dragon egg."

"But you said the eggs were unhatched."

Chilton said, "It's possible to build a pyre to shorten the time of incubation. He could then raise it for a short time until it grew big enough, had most of its scales come in, kill it, and skin it. A flawed Becoming is inherently unstable. He may be unable to completely control himself."

"But it's so far away from the village," said Will. "Why here?"

"Perhaps his choice of target wasn't an accident?" said Chilton.

"What you mean?" said Chiyoh.

"If I was interested in keeping hidden, I wouldn't be anywhere near the one force that has the manpower and the expertise to kill me. I'd hide somewhere that I could blame the missing and the dead on bandits or wild animals like an isolated part of the trading byways." 

"So, you're saying he wasn't kill us?" said Bedelia. "Why? The only people we interact with are the people in this castle."

"That helps to narrow the suspect list," said Will. "Perhaps someone in the castle is using him."

For once, Chilton's expression was serious and not pissy or smug. "He's probably still in the woods, hoping to get another chance."

"I'll have to order Jack to search the woods while everybody else is to stay within the castle walls until he's dead."

"I want to go with your knights to kill that beast man," said Chiyoh.

Will shook his head. "You are Hannibal's personal apothecary. His health, especially at this time, is of the utmost importance."

"Then at the very least, let me treat the blades with poison specifically meant to kill dragons. I don't want you to take forever trying to kill that thing."

"Agreed."

***

"This is the third day that you've gone out and come back empty handed," said Will to Jack. It was fortunate that Molly had a full pantry and lots of smoked and salted meat so they were not in danger of starving for quite a while. However, nobody wanted to go out to the woods even with several knights accompanying them.

Hannibal had taken it upon himself to ask who had told the women that it was safe to go into the woods by themselves. It turned out that it had been Peter. Much of his anger had dissipated upon hearing that. While Peter had mostly healed from his head injury, he was prone to occasional forgetfulness and confusion. Also, Peter had also insisted that Stammet and Sutcliffe had gone into the woods from time to time without an accompanying knight, which perplexed Hannibal though he decided to chalk it up to them being foolhardy or secretive regarding locations of their secret herbs. He had heard of mushroom hunters who prized secrecy above all else and often went alone.

He turned his attention back to the conversation between Will and Jack. "I'd like you to lead the next search," said Jack.

"Jack . . ." said Will.

"Chiyoh suggested that we use her as bait."

"No, Jack."

Jack turned to Hannibal. "What do you think? Surely you want to get rid of a threat to your family as soon as possible."

"I happen to agree with my husband. I do not want Chiyoh used as bait." Honestly, thought Hannibal, did Jack really think I was going to agree? Besides, Chiyoh was family to him and he resented deeply Jack trying to manipulate him using his pregnant omega status. "He'll know it's a trap."

"I've heard him roaring in the woods. Whatever Chiyoh tipped her arrows with has made sure he's in a lot of pain. It'll push him to make rash decisions. Also, he has wings. He may very well try to fly over the castle."

"Then we'll shoot him down," said Will.

"I have doubled the number of guards on the towers," said Jack. "That said . . ."

"Just continue hunting for him," said Will. "We discuss this further if he hasn't been captured in the next two days."

"Fine," said Jack as he left.

Hannibal waited until Jack was out of earshot before he turned to Will and said, "He'll just waste time until he can come back to you and demand you either hunt himself or offer Chiyoh up as that monster's meal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chilton was actually dead on when it came to describing the Ripper and the Red Dragon in the series so while Hannibal may have a low opinion of him, he actually has some skill. 
> 
> When I think of Chiyoh, I think of someone who may be hard on others but is just as hard on herself. So, Jack's not lying about her volunteering. 
> 
> I've heard of mushroom hunters who have secret patches where they get morels & other prize shrooms. https://www.outsideonline.com/1918991/secret-lives-mushroom-hunters
> 
> "It's very hard to find out basic information. People tend to be secretive about their patches. I got ahold of the number-one wholesaler and called. The first thing he asked was how I'd gotten ahold of his number—he was suspicious from the get-go. I said, Look, I got your number from one of your pickers, and I'm curious to see how the business works. I don't want to get in the way. He just said no. "It's like the cops," he said. "We're not interested." I would get that a lot."
> 
> In this story, the kind of shape shifting Randall used only needs the initial sacrifice to stick unless you don't kill the one you love above all else. In that case, wearing the skin demands regular killings in order for it to be worn and it's not a proper fit.


	23. Chapter 23

Will grimaced. "I'm hoping that the knights are more serious about finding and tracking the monster without my help than he is. I know that a few of them are quite ambitious and would love to lead the knights. I had Freddie spread rumors among them that anybody who kills the beast without my help will be put on my short list for Jack's eventual replacement."

Hannibal smiled. "You're such a clever boy." Hannibal planned to suggest Clarice and Ardelia as possible candidates. While they were quite young, they were serious, capable and willing to try new things. He also thought about pushing to make the eventuality of Jack's retirement come sooner rather than later.

"You're tense. How about I give you a neck and shoulder massage?" said Will.

"You don't have to," said Hannibal. "Beverly could do it."

"True but I know you prefer it when I do it."

"Very true," said Hannibal. He loved Will's hands kneading the knots out of his flesh and the occasional kisses and nips on the back of his neck. It calmed and centered him in a way that being worked on by even a capable beta didn't. It was intimate.

***

"I really dislike being moved into a windowless room in the basement," said Bedelia as she was led by Will and Hannibal to her and Chiyoh's new quarters.

"It's only until we catch the monster. And it's only at night," said Will. "The castle was built on hard rock and it cuts the number of ways he can get to the both of you. We have guards posted at the top and at the bottom of the stairs leading to this level."

Chiyoh frowned. "You and the priest said there was a possibility that this monster is being hired by someone inside the castle. How can we trust any of our guards?"

"If either of you are killed, that means all of the ones guarding the stairs will be under suspicion for letting you be killed while inside my castle. The price of failure is death. Their lives are literally tied to keeping you alive. If they were to flee, their faces would be put on posters throughout the land and their lands and wealth taken. Their families would be shamed."

"Hmph," said Chiyoh. 

"I prefer he be captured alive so we can discern the true threat and eliminate it," said Hannibal. "Of course, your safety comes first."

"He could have decided to quit while he was ahead," said Bedelia. 

Hannibal frowned. "It depends on whether or not he's still in pain. He may very well come here in search of an antidote. Also, a man who dreams of being a dragon has an ego that would burn at being thwarted by his prey."

"I insist on keeping my crossbow and my daggers," said Chiyoh.

"Of course."

"Also I have treated all the swords and daggers I was given with a poison specifically designed for dragons."

"Good."

"I am only sad we don't have more obsidian. You and your husband should keep a dagger each. I will keep one for myself. The other few knives should be given to the guards right outside our door."

"Perhaps you should replace Jack."

"I do not want his job. They would prefer to follow one of their own."

***

Hannibal was awakened by a loud knocking on the door. Beverly said, "Who awakens the kings at this hour?"

"It is Ardelia. The dragon has entered the castle!"

Will gasped and jumped out of bed, dressed quickly and strapped on his sword and dagger. He then picked up a shield built for confronting a dragon.

Hannibal soon followed suit. "Hannibal?" said Will.

"I am going with you. You did promise I could as long as there was no quickening."

"So I did," said Will. He turned to Ardelia. "Where is it?" 

"It was near the ballroom."

They ran and as they got closer, Hannibal heard the sound of men screaming and the roar of a dragon. 

He saw it standing over half a dozen dead knights, some of whom were torn to pieces and others that showed signs of being burned. The dragon had not been unharmed, however. Its wings were in tatters and his snout was still bleeding from the wound Chiyoh had inflicted on him. The dragon tried to spark its fire breath only to realize it had run out of fuel. 

He saw that Will had pulled out his dagger and Hannibal did the same. 

***

"Get him into the ice bath," yelled Bedelia as Will was put into a bathtub while cold water was poured over his naked body. Two male servants of the kitchen ran out of the room to the ice house where the ice was stored under layers of straw. 

Chiyoh was furiously pounding a poultice with a mortar and pestle. 

"He's burning hot," said Hannibal as he knelt next to Will. They had killed the beast, stabbing him until the dragon skin finally fell from his body to reveal the corpse of a tall brute of a man with a tattoo on his back of the beast he worshiped. Unfortunately, the man had bit Will's left shoulder while in dragon form and while he had ran out of fuel for fire, he still had venom.

Chiyoh spread it over the wound then wrapped the shoulder in bandages. "Keep that shoulder above the water," she said. "I'll be making something to ease the pain and keep him cooler."

"Will he live?"

"Now is not the time to doubt my abilities," she said. 

Hannibal thought back to the time he had been in the carriage on his way to the kingdom, before he knew Will's father was dead. He had prayed for something like this and now he had received it when the need and want for it had long since passed. He cursed the gods for their cruel whimsy and decided that unless his lord and husband recovered, he would bring down the Temple, dash their idols, burn the tapestries and forbid their worship.

Clarice ran into the room. "Your Highness, is there anything that you require?"

"Yes, there are things that I need you to do . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to finish up in one or two more chapters.
> 
> Also, ice CAN exist without refrigeration. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_house_(building) You use straw as insulation and keep it in a dark cool place.


	24. Chapter 24

Matthew and Hannibal stood outside three locked rooms whose doors were guarded by two guards each. "You want me to check how truthful they are," said Matthew.

This was by no means perfect, thought Hannibal, but it will have to do for now. "Yes, I would call in a magician to put them under a truth thrall but a magician able to do that are scarce. The closest one I hear would take more than week for a messenger to get there and back." Also, he was wary of letting a magician poke around in the heads of people so close to the throne.

"Of course. Who do you plan to interview first?"

"Jack."

The guard unlocked the room and let Hannibal and Matthew in. 

Jack glared at them from the table where he was sitting. "I was told you wanted to interview me."

Hannibal sat down, facing Jack. Matthew was sitting off to the side, sitting next to Jack. Hannibal said, "Yes. Matthew will be checking for deceit so please don't move your head. Where were you while your king was being attacked?"

"I was guarding Bedelia and Chiyoh. By the time I ran up the stairs, the dragon was already dead."

"Will is currently being treated for a dragon bite."

Jack looked concerned. "What is his current condition?"

"Gravely ill. It must make you thrilled."

Jack frowned. "Thrilled?"

"Having a pregnant omega king under considerable stress to manipulate. Though I must assure you that I am not so easy as all that."

"I find your tone insulting. I know you are terribly upset . . ."

"Did you have anything to do with the attack against the ladies or your king?"

"Absolutely not."

"He's telling the truth," said Matthew.

"Upset is a word that does nothing to cover how deeply terrified I am of the possibility of my alpha's death. The fact that Will is unable to leave protecting the people of this castle to you shows your boundless incompetence. As of this moment, I want you to step down as leader of the knights. I will make my decision later about your replacement."

"The other knights will not stand for this."

"They might change their mind when they realize just how many of their comrades have died and that you don't even have an inkling of who ordered this done." Hannibal turned to the guards. "You are to take Jack to his room and keep him there. I do not want any interference with my investigation."

***

"Why am I here? I thought the dragon was killed," said Freddie, dressed in a shiny green dress and a large matching hat.

"He is indeed quite dead but there is still the question of who hired him. Someone like him would be expensive, and you are a wealthy lady."

"I'm a gossip monger, not a killer. Besides, I happen to prefer Bedelia and Chiyoh's medical treatments. I have no quarrel with either."

After seeing Matthew signal that she was telling the truth, Hannibal said, "You often have information. I am willing to entertain speculation. How about Chilton?"

Freddie frowned. "I don't think Chilton really talked to either Bedelia or Chiyoh. He can be viciously petty but he wouldn't murder someone on a whim."

"Suppose Will was an intended victim as well? He is the next in line to the throne."

Freddie considered it for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Still can't see it. He loves his head on his shoulders. You know he always hangs in the back during hunts. He loves his current position. Too much risk."

"Hmm. Do you have someone in mind that would be more likely?"

"Nobody has talked about wanting to kill any of them though it's known that Stammets and Sutcliffe aren't happy about patients preferring Bedelia and Chiyoh. May I go now?"

"For now. I recommend you not leave the castle."

Freddie got up, curtsied and left.

***

Chilton looked both terrified and furious. "How could you possibly think I had anything to do with this? And uggh, get away from me!" he said after Matthew leaned towards him to look at his eyes.

"You're the next in line to the throne, aren't you?" said Hannibal.

Chilton sputtered. "That may be true but wasn't the dragon after the doctor and the apothecary, not the King?"

"It is true they were the first targets but I can't assume they were the only targets."

"I have no quarrel with either woman. Also, I no longer have a desire to be King."

"I find that hard to believe."

"According to the terms of the contract between your kingdom and ours, I would have to marry you and any heir would have to come from your loins. I am not an alpha so no child of mine would ever ascend the throne. At least as Temple Priest, I can marry and have a child inherit that position. Also, I know you despise me and I know you would make that known to everyone at the court every day. I have no desire to shackle myself to decades of misery."

"And there's another that you would prefer to marry."

"Beverly has no desire to be a mistress and birth bastards. Not that I can blame her. I want to be able to hold my children in my arms, acknowledge them as my legitimate heirs and keep them from being mocked."

Hannibal heard genuine emotion in Chilton's voice. He looked at Matthew, who nodded. "Do you happen to know anybody who would hold a grudge against the ladies if not Will."

Chilton said, "I can't believe they'd take it to the point of assassination but . . ." Chilton hesitated.

Hannibal delivered a sharp kick to Chilton's calf.

"Ow! Sometimes, Stammets and Sutcliffe complained about them being here and bemoaned the fact that if I was king, I could do something about it."

"Why did you not inform either of us before?"

"I thought they were just blowing off steam . . making noise. They certainly didn't say they wanted anybody dead!"

"I will have to talk to them."

"What about me?"

"I think I'll have two guards shadow you until the investigation is finished. You will now go to the Temple and pray for the life and health of my husband until he recovers. "

***

Hannibal went to the infirmary where Will had been lifted out of the ice bath and was now in a bed. "How is he?" he said to Bedelia.

"His temperature is down but he's still unconscious and a little feverish. I think he'll survive but it'll take a while for him to wake up."

"He's so thin," said Hannibal. Will was by no means a heavy man so losing what fat he had made him look incredibly vulnerable.

Chiyoh said, "Dragon's venom causes the body to burn up its reserves. I believe my medicine has stopped it from burning up anything else."

"Please inform me the second he awakes."

"We will. Go to sleep. Your not sleeping will not make him open his eyes any faster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magicians exist in this verse but are very rare and don't want to get chained to a court. They are extremely expensive. Something involving putting multiple people under a truth thrall for an extended length of time involving a high security matter like this would probably have the magician demand a barrel of gold coins.


	25. Chapter 25

Hannibal looked at the two men in chains across the table from him. Put into separate dungeon cells, Stammets and Sutcliffe had been isolated and left to stew in their anger and fear. They glared at Matthew who was leaning towards them.

"We have been imprisoned for three days without anybody telling us what's going on! How can you take us away from our patients!" said Sutcliffe.

"Their burns need treatment," said Stammets.

"They're in good hands," said Hannibal. He had enlisted the help of the more experienced and talented kitchen staff to make potions and medicines under Chiyoh's supervision and to wrap bandages around wounds. Frankly, he thought they were probably doing a better job treating the injured than those two could. "Now tell me, did you have anything to do with the dragon assassin?"

"Did I have anything to do with what?" said Sutcliffe.

"What say you, Stammets?"

"What would I have to do with a dragon assassin?"

Matthew turned to Hannibal. "They're lying."

"We deserve a trial," yelled Sutcliffe. "We shouldn't be hanged on the say so of this stable boy!"

"Actually, we have more than just Matthew's word. It is widely known that you resent Bedelia and Chiyoh for supplanting your preeminent positions as court physician and apothecary. Also, Peter has witnessed you taking multiple trips into the woods without an escort, something that is discouraged due to the various dangers one may encounter."

"The location of my mushrooms and herbs are a secret treasure not to be shared with anybody," said Stammets. "Bedelia and Chiyoh have also gone into the woods by themselves."

"Based on your examples. I have already sent knights out to investigate your possible involvement."

Sutcliffe looked vaguely nauseous.

"I also have sent for a magician to attend the trial. If the jury would like more information, then we shall have him on hand to sift through your mind. I must warn you that the extraction process is deemed . . . unpleasant." Hannibal was slightly massaging the truth. MIsha had written him that a magician was taking a short vacation at an estate near her castle. Hannibal had sent Brian and Zeller to negotiate a fee for his attendance with no certainty that he would be interested in the assignment. He was careful to have them carry a chest of gold as a down payment.

Stammets looked pale but defiant.

"Guards, please taken them to their cells in the dungeon." Neither seemed to be bosom best friends but more allies against a common hated enemy. He wondered if there was a way he could get one to betray the other.

***

"You're giving them a trial?" said Bedelia as she sat in her room, pouring herself some wine in her goblet. "Is that wise?"

"I want to show everybody that I have just cause to suspect them. Also, my position without Will is fairly precarious. After all, I am from a foreign country and removing two established courtiers with two from my former court will raise make people question my motives. As an omega, my judgment may be called into the question by the narrow minded. Not all the knights are happy with my dismissal of Jack though most understand why I am displeased by the things that have happened under his watch. However, I have reviewed the case and there is nothing to worry about. However, I must ask you and Chiyoh a few questions during the trial."

Bedelia took a sip of her wine. "I understand."

***

Hannibal was only a little surprised to find that neither man had thrown the other under the carriage wheels. He knew it was because he refused to offer complete freedom as compensation for cooperation but only lifetime imprisonment in a cell near the top of a tower. There was no way that he could let anybody who endangered his husband and friends escape punishment. Also, as a practical matter, the knights would be furious if any men responsible for the death of their fellows were let off lightly.

He walked into the court room and took a seat in front of Judge Davies, a judge often used for court affairs, a few feet away from the defendants, who were flanked by guards to keep them from fleeing. Clarice stood next to him in case he needed to call someone from outside the court room to be a witness. The rest of the room was packed with lords, ladies, knights and any servant not needed at the moment.

He listened to the heated denials of both Stammets and Sutcliffe who said they were nowhere near the dragon assassin when he had invaded the castle and that they had nothing to do with him getting inside. Hannibal waited impatiently as they called as witnesses their personal servants, who had attended them the entire day. Judge Davies then turned to Hannibal and said, "Your Highness, what evidence do you have?"

"I call Peter Bernardone."

Once Peter sat next to the judge, Hannibal said, "Peter, did Stammets and Sutcliffe go into the woods alone?"

Peter nodded. "They said it was safe. They said that nobody should fear doing so."

"When was the last time they went out?"

"I think it was the day before Ladies Bedelia and Chiyoh rode out."

Judge Davies said, "Do you have any questions, Sutcliffe?"

Sutcliffe stood and said, "Are you sure you are not confused? You have been having memory problems after being hit in the head."

"Simon, Simon heard you too," said Peter, referring to another guard.

"However, did I say anything about killing anybody?"

"No."

"So we could just have been gathering what I needed."

"Yes."

"You may step down, Peter," said Hannibal. "I now call Bedelia to the stand."

Once she sat down, he said, "Do you happen to know how the accused feel regarding your coming to our court?"

"I have heard many say they wish I had never come."

"Who has told you this?"

"I have heard this from various ladies in the court. Many have told me that both Sutcliffe and Stammets have told them that I was unqualified to treat them. I believe if asked they would be willing to confirm this."

Hannibal turned to the court. "May I please have a show of hands of people who have heard the accused complain of the ladies practicing medicine?"

A forest of hands went up. Hannibal turned back to Bedelia. "Has he shown his disdain by his actions?"

"I have had to acquire my own space and supplies to treat my patients. He refuses to acknowledge me as a fellow doctor."

Hannibal turned to Sutcliffe. "Any questions?"

Sutcliffe declined to question her.

The next witness was Chiyoh. "Chiyoh," said Hannibal. "When it comes to your work, what have either men offered you?"

"Only constant resistance. Everything I have is what I have bought or personally picked. Sutcliffe does not even speak to me about medicine even when it would be for the benefit of his patients. I have heard them both try to get many of their patients to ask your Highness to send us back to our former court."

Hannibal turned to the crowd. "As you can see, there is a motive. I would like to bring in more witnesses."

"You may," said Judge Davies.

"I call the mayor of the village St. Louis." 

Once the older silver-haired man sat down, Hannibal held up a sketch he had of the dead assassin and said, "Do you recognize this man? If you would prefer to see the corpse, I can arrange it though it may offend the sensibilities of those attending."

"That won't be necessary. I recognize him."

"What is his name?"

"He's from my village and his name is Francis Dolarhyde."

"Could he have climbed up the mountain and gotten a dragon's egg to become its skin wearer?"

"He's one of the strongest men in our village. Before his marriage, he'd often climb the mountains near our village. Nobody saw him doing it but it's possible."

"Do either of these men look familiar?" said Hannibal, pointing at Sutcliffe and Stammets.

"No but Francis lives in his grandmother's house near the edge of the forest. If someone were to visit him, it could be possible for none of the other villagers to know, other than his wife."

"I thank you. Now we should bring forth Francis' wife, who will be sure to identify them." A lady with brown hair and light skin with freckles stood up from the audience and appeared about to walk towards the judge.

"That's not her!" said Stammets, who then clacked his mouth shut when he realized he had confirmed that he knew what Francis' wife looked like or at least didn't look like.

"Yes, that's not Francis' wife. I know that but how did you know that?" He turned to the woman and said, "Please sit down."

There was a murmur rising from the crowd.

Hannibal turned to Clarice and said, "Please call Martin in here."

"Yes, your Highness."

After a portly man with a wide mustache was allowed into the court, he plopped himself down where all the other witnesses had sat.

"Please tell everybody who you are," said Hannibal.

"I am Sutcliffe's steward. I collect rents and pay bills for him and keep everything running while he's away."

"Did anything out of the usual happen?"

"He visited like he always does. Though . . ."

"Please complete your thought."

"He always asks for a certain amount of money each visit. The last time he asked for more than usual."

"How much more than usual?"

"Fifty pieces of gold more than usual. I asked him what it was for because it was such a large amount. He said that he had a bad run of luck at cards at court and wanted to make things square before his fellow courtiers soured on him. He needed to pay his debts in person, he said."

"Most unusual. He's not known for playing cards," said Hannibal.

"I don't pry into his business. I just try to run things."

"He didn't mention any of this business."

"No, nothing like this. I wouldn't have sat by and let murder be done."

"Thank you," said Hannibal. "Care to question him, Sutcliffe."

Stammets yelled, "How much is he paying you to say these things?"

Martin got red in the face and said, "I'm not being paid a thing and any more from you and I'll smack you around the head!"

"Order!" yelled Judge Davies

"I'm sorry but my honor is being challenged," said Martin.

"The court understands but insists that decorum must reign."

Sutcliffe stood up and said, "You've known me for years. Do I really look the type to commit murder?"

"I would not knowingly work for a murderer," said Martin.

Sutcliffe looked terribly displeased at that tepid answer.

Hannibal turned to the crowd and said, "Has any lord or lady that has played cards with either man have had their winnings paid with gold coinage?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Please step down," said Hannibal, turning back to Martin. He could feel the general mood of the room and it was very much against the defendants. "I'd like to bring in my penultimate witness. Clarice, please bring her in."

A woman with curly black hair and dark skin walked in. As she was being guided through the court by Clarice, it became obvious that she was blind.

Once she was sitting down, Hannibal said, "Please introduce yourself."

"I am Reba Dolarhyde, formerly Reba McClane."

"Your husband is Francis."

"Yes."

"Do you know where your husband is?"

"He left our house two weeks ago, telling me that he would be back within a month with fifty pieces of gold."

"Did he say how he would earn that money?"

"No. He said that two gentlemen had come by with a job offer that he couldn't turn down."

"You are blind."

"Yes."

"Even without seeing them, could you recognize the two men?"

"He insisted on talking with them outside the house so I couldn't listen to them. It made me afraid that what they were asking him to do was secret for a reason but he wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"I thank you for coming this way," said Hannibal before turning to Sutcliffe. "Would you care to interrogate her?" 

Sutcliffe shook his head.

"And the last witness?" said the judge after Reba was guided out.

"He's not precisely a witness," said Hannibal. He had only gotten word early in the morning that he was coming. "Clarice, please let him in."

A man in brown robes walked in once she opened the doors for him and motioned for him to come in. He walked through the room until he was standing in front of the judge. 

"Please introduce yourself," said the judge.

"I am Leonard Brauer. I am a magician," he said. 

Hannibal had heard of him. He came highly recommended. While not the most powerful of magicians, his transactions were straightforward and his specialty was truth thrall, a state where one simply could not lie. On his hands were the marks that showed his membership in the guild, marks that if counterfeited would result in a gruesome death inflicted by any magician that saw the counterfeit. Hannibal turned to the judge. "I believe that I have built a very strong circumstantial case against them but if the judge would permit me, I would like to ask him to put the defendants under a truth thrall. If they are innocent, he would be bound by the strictures of his guild to reveal this no matter what. However, if they refuse, I move that they be found guilty."

The crowd began murmuring for the men to be put under the spell. Hannibal allowed himself a tiny smile. If the men refused to go under the thrall and they were found not guilty, they would always be under a cloud of suspicion and pariahs. 

Judge Davies said, "I'm afraid that I must ask the men to either undergo the thrall or be sent back to the dungeons until they do."

After the men did not respond to the demand, Hannibal said, "Guards, please take them back to . . ."

"I'll do it," said Sutcliffe, shrugging off the hands of the guards. 

Stammets wearily nodded.

Leonard took two vials from his pocket and handed them one each. "Please drink this."

"This is a truth potion?" said Stammets after he drank the contents. He grimaced at the taste. "It tastes vile."

"Perhaps I should have added more honey," said Leonard mildly. "It's actually to help blunt the headache you'll have after I go through your brains looking for the truth."

Leonard put his hand on top of each man's head. 

Both man began to squirm. "No, don't look," said Stammets.

"Ask your questions," said Leonard.

Judge Davies asked, "Did you conspire to have the Ladies Chiyoh and Bedelia murdered?"

"Yes," said Sutcliffe after a minute of contorting his mouth in an attempt to say something else.

"Yes," said Stammets.

"Did you hire Francis Dolarhyde to kill them?"

The men moaned, twitched and grimaced before Stammets said, "Yes."

After a minute of writhing, Sutcliffe also hissed out, "Yes."

The crowd again murmured at hearing admissions of guilt. 

Hannibal said, "I have questions I need to ask both men. There is no proof of it but I must be sure for the safety of the kingdom. Was the attack on Chiyoh and Bedelia a subterfuge for trying to hide an assassination of the King and if so, was this for your own purposes or under someone else's orders?"

Under the thrall, Sutcliffe said, "I had no plans to kill King Will." He said this easily showing Leonard did not have to push the truth out of him.

"King Will's injury was unplanned," said Stammets effortlessly.

"Was anybody else involved in this conspiracy?"

"No," said both men.

"If Magician Brauner would affirm that this testimony is truthful, this will be accepted as evidence," said Judge Davies.

"I so affirm."

"Then I rule that these two men are guilty of the crimes they are accused of."

Hannibal sighed in relief. Chiyoh and Bedelia were now safe from any more attempts on their lives from them, Will had not been a target of a larger conspiracy and he himself had cemented himself as a worthy spouse to Will in the eyes of the court.

***

Despite feeling tired after the trial, Hannibal made his way to the infirmary. He went to Will's room only to have Will open his eyes once Hannibal sat next to his bed. 

"Are you . . . Is the baby . . ." said Will.

"We're both fine." Hannibal felt tears come to his eyes while giving Will a comforting smile.

"Can you help me sit up?"

"Of course . . ." said Hannibal, wrapping his arms around Will's shoulders.

"I feel like I've slept a very long time. What's happened while I was asleep?"

"I have much to tell you."

***

The execution packed the square. Everybody attended to watch the two men be beheaded. There were no tears for those two considering that they had endangered everybody in the castle in the name of pettiness and the King's death would have caused unthinkable fallout. 

Unable to summon any real dignity for their impeding deaths, the two men wept and begged for mercy up until the second their heads were placed on the block.

Freddie, who had gotten a position close to the execution, liked to say that the heads were silently screaming for an entire minute after the decapitation but everybody knew she tended to exaggerate.

The End

Epilogue

"So, you really will be gone for three months?" said Molly.

Will nodded. "I have to reassure everybody in the land that their Kings are well and to give them a glimpse of the new Princess," said Will. "I have much to discuss about with the lords and merchants of the cities. And I think Hannibal will be happy to see more of our country." 

Holding the baby, Hannibal watched the two discuss how a skeleton crew would take care of the castle while most of the court would either go back to their estates or follow the king as he traveled through his country. As it seemed Chilton had nothing to do with either Stammet's or Sutcliffe's schemes, he was allowed to remain behind to run the castle. Soon after his marriage to Beverly, she had conceived and Chilton did not want her to experience the weariness of travel while also dealing with pregnancy. She was already experiencing fatigue and nausea. Hannibal did not envy her. 

Hannibal saw Will walk towards him. "Hannibal, how's Annabelle?"

"Hungry."

"You think she'll be all right, traveling with us."

"If she takes after us both, she can survive anything. Nobody else will strive harder to keep her safe. And I can't bring myself to stay here without you. No, we should all be together."

"I asked for two nannies and a wet nurse to come with us. If you feel tired, they're there to help you."

Hannibal said, "I will keep that in mind." He fully intended on being hands on when it came to raising his child unlike so many other royals but he also kept in mind that he wanted to have some time alone with his husband.

"She's so beautiful," said Will, gently stroking Annabell's cheek. "Thank you."

"No, it is I that should be grateful. After all, she takes after you." 

Will kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once heard you can sometimes tell someone is lying if they don't directly say "yes" or "no" to a question but instead basically repeating your question back to you in order to gain time to think of a reply. 
> 
> As an aside, if trial by combat had been the option, Stammets and Sutcliffe would have been dead within a minute.
> 
> The trick Hannibal plays on the pair is something reflected in a fairy tale I've read. A girl sold a stingy rich man a cow and demanded he swear by the fly on the end of her straw he'd pay. He did not pay and they went to court. She said he swore by the fly on his nose. He blurted out that it was on the straw thus proving a transaction had happened. The judge ordered him to pay up.
> 
> Why did I choose Leonard? Mostly because he totally dissed Freddie as a liar when she was on the stand.
> 
> Beheading is actually one of the best ways for being executed. Hannibal might have preferred them to be drawn and quartered or perhaps burned at the stake. Also the beheading went fairly smoothly as it only took one chop each. There have been screw ups where it took multiple chops.
> 
> The possessions and lands of Stammets and Sutcliffe were transferred to Bedelia and Chiyoh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be terribly historically accurate. 
> 
> Royal marriages were very rarely love matches. A quick review of various websites/discussion forums seem to agree that in general, European kings and queens would have separate bedrooms though there were affectionate pairs who liked to sleep together and differences among various courts. 
> 
> As for consummation, I have heard that there were occasionally delays due to various reasons like one or both of the pair being too young, problems with functioning and general distaste/temperament. One example is described on this site: https://www.biography.com/people/marie-antoinette-9398996 
> 
> "When the king went to bed before midnight, Marie Antoinette's nights of partying and carousing had yet to begin. When she woke up just before noon, he had been at work for hours. When word reached Empress Maria Theresa in 1777 that her daughter and Louis XVI had not yet consummated their marriage, Maria Theresa immediately dispatched her son, Joseph II, Marie Antoinette's older brother, to France to act as a sort of marriage counselor. Whatever his counsels, they apparently worked. A year later, Marie Antoinette gave birth to a daughter, Marie Therese Charlotte."
> 
> In this case, the delay is due to Hannibal's prime period of fertility being during heat.


End file.
